6 Téli táj
by KatieWR
Summary: A sorozat folytatása. Nyugodt kis átvezető, amolyan vihar előtti csend... YAOI/Shounen-ai, RoyXEd, 16
1. Édes viszontlátás

Téli táj

A _Lovas tábor – sorozat _folytatása!

Edward és Roy régen nem látták egymást, de a karácsonyi ünnepekkor végre együtt lehetnek pár napot. Nyugodt együttlét, hosszú túrák a havas hegyek, erdők között…

Édes viszontlátás

Edward ült az íróasztalánál, jobb kezével a fülében üvöltő zenére verte az ütemet az asztallapon, másikkal írt a lapra, mely előtte hevert. A leckéje volt, és csak azért foglalkozott vele már a téli szünet elején, hogy ha Roy végre megérkezik, erre ne legyen több gondja.  
Alphonse kopogtatott az ajtaján, de természetesen ezt a szőke nem hallotta. Így mikor öccse kivágta az ajtót, hogy felhívja a figyelmét magára, meglepődve pillantott Rá, és lehúzta a fejhallgatót a füléről.  
- Nem kellene minding üvöltenie a füledbe, Bátyó – mondta fejcsóválva, aztán elmosolyodott. – Egyébként vendéged van, gondoltam szólok róla.  
- M'ért nem ezzel kezdted?! – pattant fel a székéből, és rohant el Al mellett, aki csak mosolyogva figyelte szertelen bátyját, majd felvette a lábának dörgölőző egyik macskáját a földről.  
- Ki gondolta volna, Bátyó tényleg szerelmes – mondta Csokinak, az nyávogott felé egyet.

Ed kettesével vette a lépcsőfokokat, ahogy lerohant a földszintre. Éppen csak a papucsát sikerült út közben felvennie, aztán már ki is rontott az udvarra nyíló ajtón a decemberi hidegbe.  
- Roy! – kiáltott fel boldogan, ahogy meglátta szíve szerelmét a kocsija mellett.  
Roy elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta szöszkéjét, és hagyta, hogy szinte a nyakába vesse magát. Úgy érezte, olyan szorosan öleli, hogy szinte megfolytja.  
A szőke hozzábújt, amikor felnézett, szemei csillogtak és édesen mosolygott. Egyelőre attól is boldog volt, hogy Roy vele van és nem akarta elengedni egy percre sem.  
- Jaj, Cicám, meg fogsz fázni – csóválta meg a fejét Roy. – Indulás befelé, felvenni egy kabátot! – határozottan lehúzta magáról a libabőrös ölelő karokat, és adott egy kis kezdőlöketet Ednek, aki még hátrafordult, és figyelmeztette:  
- Ott maradsz!  
Öt perc múlva újra megjelent (össze kellett vadásznia a ruháit), ezúttal cipőben és kabátban. Persze, Roy addigra már az istállóban volt Hohenheimmel és a lovakkal.  
A fekete hajú rögtön kiszúrta, hogy Jackpot néhai boksza üresen áll. Helyette szemben van egy új boksz kialakítva, ahonnan most egy foltos ló dugta ki érdeklődve a fejét, és nyerített Rá üdvözlőn a gazdájára.  
- Ó, micsoda tarka táltos! – mosolyodott el. Ed határozottan maga felé fordította a sötét szeműt és újra megölelte.  
- Először engem szeress – kérte halkan, ahogy ránézett.  
- Szeretet hiányod van, vagy mi? – mosolya még szélesebb lett, átölelte a szöszke derekát.  
- Nélküled? – mormogta a fekete kabátnak.  
Hohenheim tapintatosan magukra hagyta Őket. Abban a pillanatban, hogy a családfő után csukódott az ajtó, Roy lehajolt Edhez és megcsókolta.  
Szenvedélyes, izzó csók volt, Edward pedig olyan hévvel viszonozta, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Aztán sokáig álltak a kellemes meleg istállóban, egymást ölelve, figyelve, míg végül Roy törte meg a csendet:  
- Itt alszunk?  
- Nem, bár nem volna rossz – mosolyodott el, és bár szíve tiltakozott, elengedte, majd hátrébb lépett. Figyelte a sötét szemű mozdulatait, le nem véve a szemét róla hátrált el Tarka bokszához és nyúlt hátra, hogy megsimogassa a ló nyakát.  
Roy fél szemmel figyelte a szőkét, egy pillanatra sem akarta szem elől téveszteni. Ha csak pár napjuk van, használják ki, legyenek együtt, amennyit csak lehet.  
Shadowval gyorsan végzett, bár a lova láthatóan zavart volt, hogy ismerős helyre jött, Fürgét látja, de Jackpot nincs sehol. A gazdája megértette, furcsa volt Elricék istállója a szőke Főnyeremény nélkül. Ahogy első pillantásra Tarka sem igazán illett bele a képbe… Kiverte a fejéből ezt a gondolatot, annak kéne örülnie, hogy Ed hajlandó volt megvenni Tarkát Jackpot után!  
Odalépett Edhez, és hozzá simulva figyelte a lovat, annak egyik szeme meleg barna volt, a másik színtelen kékes. Mindkettő zavartságot tükrözött.  
Tarka emlékezett a fekete hajúra. Akkor látta, mikor először találkozott Edwarddal, együtt mentek el. És múlt nyáron érezte az illatát Edwardon, mikor egyszer három napig volt távol… Idegesen toppantott egyet a patájával.  
- Nem tetszem neki – jegyezte meg Roy halkan.  
- Csak még nem ismer – legyintett elmosolyodva Ed.  
- Nem ez lenne az első eset – vitte tovább a gondolatmenetét.  
- Tarka csak ijedős – vont vállat. – Az elején nagyon az volt, most is rájön néha.  
- Mitől ijedezik? – érdeklődte, és újra végigmérte a jó kiállású paintet, majd Edre pillantott, aki viszont Őt figyelte.  
- Mindentől… Zizegő zacskótól, Kámfortól, Apától, Tőlem…  
- Tőled? – kérdezett rá.  
- Ühüm – bólintott, és mesélni kezdte: - Megijedt egy zacskótól az erdőben és ledobott. Rohantam utána, erre az ösvény végénél jött velem szemben, de úgy nézett rám, mintha azt várta volna, hogy megütöm…  
- Talán rosszul bántak vele… azért félt.  
- Valószínű – értett egyet. – Amúgy nagyon okos, és könnyen tanul. Nem értem, miért nem kellett az első gazdájának…  
- Fogd fel szerencsének, így Te jól jártál – ölelte magához kedvesen.  
- Igen… - bólintott, és jólesően sóhajtva nekidőlt Roynak. Az istálló levegője ellenére érezte az illatát, ami megnyugtatta, szinte elbódította.  
- Menjünk be, mielőtt itt alszol el – mosolygott Rá kedvesen.  
- Nem vagyok álmos – mondta, ahogy felpislogott a sötét szemekbe. Akaratlanul is mosolyra állt a szája, és nem fojtotta vissza. Jól érezte magát.

Este volt már, s mindössze annyi időre mentek el egymás közeléből, míg mind a ketten megfürödtek.  
Edward most az ágyán ült, fejét Roy vállára hajtva. Beszélgettek. Mindenféléről, ami éppen eszükbe jutott. Kis hallgatás állt be, mikor Roy megjegyezte:  
- Nincs sok új rajz a falon. – Valóban, talán három-négy volt, ami Tarkát ábrázolta, a többi Főnyereményt, Shadowt, vagy Nelát mutatta.  
- Mostanában nincs sok kedvem rajzolni, a tanárom rengeteget zaklat, és a hülye csontkollekciók meg modellrajzolások elvették a kedvem – magyarázta. – Most inkább fényképezek. Szerencsére Tarka nem ijedezik a géptől – mondta. – Azért van pár új rajz, csak mappába van fűzve. Ott van a fiókban – intett az asztala felé. – De ne csinálj felfordulást! – figyelmeztette.  
- Mért ne? – mosolyodott el.  
- Egy: mert tegnap csináltam rendet; kettő: holnap nem itt alszunk – felelte.  
- Nem? Akkor hol?  
- Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el titokzatosan. – Szerintem tetszeni fog.  
- Akkor nincs kérdésem – cirógatta meg kedvesen a szöszke arcát, és utána ujjai kicsit lejjebb tévedtek a nyakára.  
Ed felsóhajtott, lehunyta a szemeit. Annyira jó volt, Roy itt van vele, annyira hiányzott neki hosszú hónapokon keresztül, amíg nem látták egymást. Előre félt a pillanattól, amikor újra el fognak válni, és nem látják egymást majd csak nyár elején, tábor kezdéskor.  
- Amúgy sem mondanék semmit – közölte.  
- Tudom, mert konok vagy.  
- Ó, kaptam egy rokon értelmű szót a makacsra. Okosodsz!  
- Nahát, csak volt valami értelme egyetemre mennem.  
- Nem lógázod a lábad, az biztos.  
- De megszakadni sem fogok.  
- Akkor nem fogok aggódni.  
- Jó tudni – keze immár Ed pólója alá bújtak be. A szőke megrándult egy kicsit a kellemes érzéstől, sóhajtott egyet, és felemelte a fejét, hogy adjon egy apró puszit Roy arcára.  
Jól estek neki ezek az érintések… Roy egész lényét hiányolta az elmúlt öt hónapban. Mert mindössze egyszer találkoztak a nyáron még: mikor Ed három napig vendégségben volt Roynál két tábor közti szünetben.  
Mindhárom nap kilovagoltak, egyszer a cseppkőbarlangot nézték meg, egyszer a tópartra mentek fürödni, egyszer pedig felmentek a kilátóhoz és vissza.  
Gondolataiból Roy ébresztette fel. Nem szóval, mert csendben volt, hanem tettel: az ujjai kicsit lejjebb tévedtek, mint kellett volna, s ez úgy hatott Rá, mint az áramütés. Megfeszült, s egy elfojtott sóhaj után Roy keze után kapott.  
- Ezt… még ne most – kérte halkan. – Tartogasd későbbre.  
- Mondjuk holnapra? – érdeklődte kaján vigyorral.  
- Meglátjuk – felelte erre a szöszke, és felállt. Nyújtózva az ablakhoz lépett, és nem egészen sarkig nyitotta, mínusz fokokat beengedve a fűtött szobába.  
- Csukd vissza, torokgyulladást fogsz kapni, és az egész szünetet ágyban töltheted – figyelmeztette Roy.  
- Szoktam levegőzni – vont vállat, közben kibámult a sötétségbe.  
Roy odalépett mögé, gyengéden magához vonta a hidegtől libabőrös szőkét, aztán hátrált egy lépést. Ed mozdult utána, így az idősebb egy mozdulattal becsukta az ablakot. A szőke be is zárta, aztán félig leengedte a redőnyt is.  
- Azt még nem is kérdeztem, hogy vagy – jegyezte meg a sötét szemű.  
- Jól – mondta, és felé fordult. Újra mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében. – Sokkal jobban. Tarka elterelte a gondolataimat. Vagy két hónapja, ha nem több, hogy egyetlen rémálmom sem volt.  
- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el, és visszaültek az ágyra.  
- Hát még Én! – mosolya kiszélesedett. – Lehet, hogy nem ártana aludnunk is.  
- Nem ártana – bólintott rá Roy is.  
Lefeküdtek, Edward szorosan bújt Royhoz és Ő erősen ölelte.  
Hihetetlenül jó volt így mindkettejüknek. Összebújva, egymás karjaiban… Ed megnyugodott. Mennyiszer képzelte el, milyen lesz újra így aludni! Annyira várta! És most végre nem csak álom… Sóhajtott egyet, aztán még váltottak egy csókot, és mindketten elaludtak.


	2. ,,Csinglingling – száncsengő”

„Csing-ling-ling – száncsengő…"

Edward egyedül ébredt. Fájdalom lüktetett fel a mellkasában, alig kapott tőle levegőt. Roy nincs mellette… Még csak november közepe van… Ha szerencsés, hétvége, ha nem, öt perc múlva szól az órája, hogy mennie kell megetetni Tarkát… Akárhogy próbálta, nem tudta felidézni az előző napot, minduntalan álma részletei ugrottak a szeme elé…  
Mire ennek a gondolatsornak a végére jutott, addigra pont megszólalt az ébresztődallam az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott telefonjából. Halk, mégis kivehető dúdolás csatlakozott hozzá. De nem Ő dúdolt. Vett egy mélyebb lélegzetet és akkor orrába tolult az ismerős, finom, bódító illat.  
Tapogatva nyúlt el a telefonjáért, vaktában nyomta meg rajta ez egyik gombot. A dal abbamaradt, a dúdolás nem. Az illat sem foszlott ködös álom-érzékeléssé, csak kicsit tompult, ahogyan kezdte megszokni. Ráismert a hangra is. De akkor sem merte kinyitni a szemeit. Mi van, ha csak álmodja? Egy valóságos, reggeli álomképmaradvány…  
- Nem tűnsz el? – kérdezte halkan, tétován.  
- Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza, hangján hallatszott, hogy mosolyog.  
- Ha kinyitom a szemem…  
Egy kéz ért az arcához, mire megrezzent. Mézszínű szemei felnyíltak, s rögtön éj kék szempárba ütköztek. Annyira megörült, hogy a nyakánál akarta megölelni szívszerelmét. Csakhogy Roy fölé hajolt, és nem támaszkodott, így a szőke hirtelen „támadása" váratlanul érte. A végeredmény az lett, hogy ráborult az ágyon fekvőre. Ed nyekkent egyet alatta.  
- Nehéz vagy! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. Roy kuncogott, aztán feljebb emelkedett róla.  
- Felébredtél?  
- Fel – mormogta. Jó kedve nem múlt el, igaz, most kicsit bosszús volt.  
- Éppen ideje volt – és kedveskedve megcsókolta. Ed viszonozta s jókedvvel mosolyogott Royra. – Mosolyoghatnál egész nap – jegyezte meg. – Nem bánnám.  
- Jó kedvem lett – felelte, és előbb szemeit, majd ujjait jártatta végig a fölé magasodó hibátlan arcon. – Szóval fogok még mosolyogni – mondta. – Van hó? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Hó? Nem hinném, utoljára havat tavaly télen láttam – rázta meg a fejét. Ed továbbra is mosolygott, úgy tűnt, arcán ragadt a gesztus.  
- Nézzük meg, hátha szerencsénk van – ajánlotta, és szinte kiugrott az ágyból, ahogy Roy szabad utat engedett neki. A redőny félig engedve, de mivel nem volt még túl világos, és mikor felébredt, nem nézett ki, Royra a meglepetés erejével hatott a kinti világ változása.  
Mindent tizenöt-húszcentis friss, fehér hótakaró borított, s még sűrű, nagy pelyhekben esett.  
- Ilyen időben nem megyünk sehova – jelentette ki a sötét szemű.  
- Ne vész madárkodj, és mire odajutunk, eláll – közölte teljes bizonyossággal a szőke.  
- Ha Te mondod… - hagyta rá Roy.  
- … és biztos úgy van, akkor valószínű – fejezte be a mondatot a régi viccel. – Csak annyi ruhát pakolj, ami mára és holnapra feltétlenül kell – tanácsolta.  
- És ha vihar lesz, és ott ragadunk? – érdeklődte, de igazából nem aggódott.  
- Roy – kezdte komolyan Ed –, ez nem a Sziklás hegység, itt nincsenek üvöltő orkánok, és fél méter hó két óra alatt. Nem megyünk túl messzire, ha havazik is az éjjel, a lovak megbirkóznak vele. Nem lesz semmi baj, tudom, mit csinálok.  
- Hű, ez most nagyon felnőttesen hangzott – jegyezte meg vigyorogva.  
- Kell is, elvégre, mindjárt betöltöm a tizennyolcat.  
- Tényleg, nagykorú leszel – mondta úgy, mintha erre csak most jött volna rá.  
- És lesz jogosítványom – tette hozzá.  
- Vigyázat, közveszélyes szőke ciklon az utakon! – hanghordozása rádiós hírbemondóéra hasonlított.  
- Mintha Te nem úgy vezetnél, mint aki épp autóversenyen van! – vágott vissza.  
- Nem is úgy vezetek – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
- Dehogynem! – vágta rá győzedelmesen vigyorogva Ed.  
Az ajtón kopogtattak és mindketten arra néztek. Egy álmos, de felöltözött Alphonse pislogott be, és valami köszönésfélét morogva világosabban közölte: - Gyertek reggelizni – ezzel már el is tűnt.  
- Pakoljunk - adta ki az utasítást Roy.  
- Én kész vagyok – vigyorgott Rá Ed, azzal ruháit magához véve kilépett a szobából – és majdnem elesett Al egyik macskájában, Kókuszdióban. Szitkozódott egy sort, aztán csukódott mögötte a fürdőszobaajtó.  
Öt perc múlva tért vissza, felöltözve, az alatt Roy is összeszedte a holmiját. Szorosan egymás mellett lépdeltek le a lépcsőn, és a nap további részében sem akaródzott jobban eltávolodniuk egymástól.

Fél óra múlva vékony, de meleg kabátot, kesztyűt, sálat húztak. A két kisebb táskát, amivel elindultak, kézben vitték ki.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj, Anya – nyugtatta aggodalmaskodó Édesanyját Edward. – Vigyázunk magunkra, szürkülettel már házban leszünk, és holnap sötétedésig mindenképpen itt vagyunk.  
- Majd Én vigyázok Edre – vigyorgott Roy, ahogy a vállánál magához húzta.  
- Inkább Tőled kéne félteniük, de ne szólj senkinek – és finom, bár határozott mozdulatokkal elhessegette magáról az ölelő kart.  
- Azért csak óvatosan – sóhajtott Trisha.  
- Jók leszünk – ígérte a szőke.  
Az istálló felé indultak, ekkor a szöszke már szélesen mosolygott.  
- Minek örülsz ennyire? – érdeklődte Roy.  
- Mindjárt meglátod – jött a válasz.  
Valóban nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy meglepetés érje: az istálló előtt egy fa jármű állt.  
- Hát ez…?  
- Lovas szán – mondta büszkén Ed. – Karácsonyra kaptuk. - Ellépett a szán mögé, és éppen csak hozzáért az ezüstös csengettyűkhöz, azok máris élénken csilingeltek. – „Csing-ling-ling – száncsengő". – Idézte a vers egy sorát, aztán feldobta a szán hátuljára a csomagját.  
- Hány lóval akarsz elindulni? – tudakolta Roy a szán méretét és súlyát saccolva.  
- Könnyebb, mint hinnéd. Tarka elhúzza velem együtt, erőlködés nélkül – jelentette ki megrendíthetetlen nyugalommal.  
- Akkor jó – hagyta Rá Roy.  
Nem sokkal később Tarka megindult. A szán egy pillanatig ellenállt neki, aztán fürgén utána szökkent, az ezüst csengettyűk pedig ütemesen himbálózva csilingeltek.  
Tarka imádta a havat. Ezt gazdája tudtára is adta, mikor csak egy pillanatra lett elengedve odakint, Ő máris vígan ugrált egyet benne, prüszkölve, összetúrva a friss havat. Edward nem szidta le, csak jót nevetett rajta. A másik, a fekete hajú is nevetett, akivel az éjfekete mén jött.  
A paintet nem zavarta, hogy hátaslóból egyszeriben szánhúzóvá lett lefokozva. Csinált már ilyet máskor is, de akkor még nem itt élt. És akkor rossz volt, de most jó, mert Edward vezeti. És Őt szerette, mert mindig kedves volt vele, és sosem bántotta.  
- Kell egy kis kitérőt tennünk, a szán nem fér el az összes erdei úton, amin mehetnénk – szólt a szőke.  
- Még most sem mondod el, hogy hová megyünk?  
- Úgyis meglátod, és elmagyarázni nehéz – hárította el a mesélés lehetőségét.  
Egy széles úton haladtak, bár Roy csak akkor tudta megmondani, pontosan merre is, mikor elhaladtak annál az ösvénynél, ahol nyáron fordultak rá egyszer arra, amin most haladtak. Vagyis egyenesen a Kúria felé mennek…  
Mínusz öt és mínusz nyolc fok között volt a hőmérséklet. A levegő nem mozdult, csak a téli kéményfüst és a frissen hullott hó illata keveredett benne. Az eget vastag felhők borították, újabb havazást ígérve.  
Roy a nyugodtan kocogó Tarka mellé igazította Shadowt, akit látszólag hidegen hagyott a paint jelenléte. A sötétszemű szerint a foltos ló kecsesen, összeszedetten haladt, büszkén húzta ki magát.  
- Kíváncsi vagyok, tényleg olyan gyors-e, mint ahogy mondod – jegyezte meg hirtelen.  
- Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el. – Tarka úgy fut, mint a szél!  
- Kíváncsivá tettél – mondta.  
- Ma úgyis kerülünk még egyet, versenyezhetünk – vigyorodott el.  
- Kihívsz?  
- Ki! – vágta rá. Arra gondolt, hogy náluk a meglepetés ereje, Roy csak hírből ismeri Tarka képességeit. Ez éppen elég, hogy a valóságban meglepődjön – és vereséget szenvedjen. Ebben biztos volt.  
- Tét?  
- Mit akarsz tétnek? – forgatta arany szemeit.  
- A nyertes kitalálja, mit akar a vesztestől.  
- Jó – hagyta rá Ed mosolyogva. Úgyis Ő fog nyerni…  
Hamarosan megpillantották a Kúria magas tornyát s kisvártatva az egész épület kirajzolódott előttük, mely most a táj hűvös fehérségéhez képest szinte teljesen fekete volt – legalábbis amennyit nem fedett belőle a hó.  
Edward akármennyire is kedvelte ezt a helyet, Roynak most sem tetszett, nagyon nem. Kirázta tőle a hideg.  
- Jajj, ne cidrizz már ilyen látványosan! – kérte. – Ez csak egy egyszerű ház! Semmiben sem különbözik a Tiétektől!  
- Sok mindenben különbözik – szögezte le Roy. – Például nagyobb a miénknél, sötétebb és kihaltabb is.  
- Oké, tegyük fel, hogy jövőre beköltözünk. Nem mersz majd meglátogatni, nálam aludni?  
- Akkor egészen más lesz a helyzet – védekezett. – Gondolom, ha Te is itt vagy, már nem lesz olyan barátságtalan.  
- Most is itt vagyok – jegyezte meg lesújtóan. Jelzett Tarkának, hogy álljon meg. A ló lassított, majd miután a szán megállt, Ő is.  
- M'ért álltunk meg? – váltott témát.  
- Azon gondolkodom, hogy felvigyük-e tovább a szánt – mondta. – Mert spórolnánk vele egy kis időt, viszont lemaradnánk arról az élményről, milyen leszánkázni vele a hegyről. Á, felvisszük, ha már elindultunk – beszélte meg magával gyorsan. Roy elnevette magát rajta.  
- Elvagy magadban is – vonta le mosolyogva.  
- Ó, igen. Ed megbeszéli Eddel – vigyorogta. – Na, csapjunk a lovak közé! – Tarka megugrott, s egy pillanat múlva repült a szán, el a Kúria és a legelője mellett, egy alig észrevehető út felé, fel a hegyekbe. Shadow vágtatott utánuk, és mind a négyen remekül érezték magukat azon a délelőttön.  
Dél és egy óra között álltak meg egy kicsit, elkortyolgattak két bögrényi forró teát az egyik termoszból, aztán Roy a fejébe vette, hogy ha eddig nem lettek vizesek a havazás elállása miatt, akkor most Ed biztosan az lesz!  
A szöszke éppen a teájukat rakta vissza a szánra, mikor Roy mögé óvakodott egy nagy marék hóval, és az arcába zúdította. Ed prüszkölt és letörölte magáról a havat.  
- Visszakapod! – kiáltotta, és már hajolt is le, hogy hógolyót gyúrjon. Roy után iramodott, aki addigra távolabb került.  
Tarka szívesen tartott volna velük, de nem mozdult el a helyéről. Csak figyelte a röppenő fekete golyókat, az egymás elől kacagva rohanó párt. Óvatos szellő mozdult a tájon, s valami idegen szagot hozott magával. Tarka szimatolt, füleit hegyezte. Nem tetszett neki ez a szag. A szánhoz kötött feketére pillantott.  
Shadow is érezte a szagot, s rögtön tudta, hogy veszélyt jelenthet. Idegesen pillantott Roy felé. Ő nem érezheti ezt… Rángatni kezdte az éppen csak odakötött szárat, hátha enged…  
Tarka horkantott, egy helyben topogott, aztán felnyerített. Ha az a valami, ami ilyen szagot áraszt, közelebb merészkedik, futni fog…  
Shadow érezte, hogy lassan enged a béklyója. Tudta, hogy a foltos bármelyik pillanatban nekilódulhat a domboldalnak lefelé, és akkor nincs más választása, neki is mennie kell vele. De nem hagyhatja itt szabad prédának Royt és Edwardot! Élesen felnyerített, hátha végre az emberek is észreveszik a bajt… És Tarkának csak ennyi kellet, hogy ösztönösen cselekedve elinduljon lefelé a hegyről…


	3. Szenteste

Szenteste

Roy felkapta a fejét lova hangjára, és arra fordult. Már csak annyit látott, hogy a szán suhanva megindul. Shadow pár lépést haladt vele, aztán – hála az égnek – a szár engedett, és az éjfekete táltos feléjük indult.  
Edward torkaszakadtából kiáltott Tarka után, a csendes tájon sokáig visszhangzott még, de a ló nem hallotta. A szőke káromkodott egy sort, aztán futva indult a szán után, bár az, hogy beérje, teljességgel lehetetlen volt.  
Roy fellendült Shadowra, aztán Ed után indult. A szőke szinte menet közben ugrott fel a fekete hátára.  
- Nem fogjuk utolérni! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Ed a légszomjával küzdve.  
- Tarka húzza a szánt, és a holminkat, előbb-utóbb bele fog fáradni! – felelte erre Roy. Ed nem adott hangot aggodalmának, miszerint kettőjük súlyától Shadow fog hamarabb elfáradni, még ha hegyről lefelé vágtatnak is.  
A szán nyomai nem voltak túl mélyek, viszont Tarka patkóié igen. Talán ez is lassítja a riadt paintet…  
A szöszke szerint a vártál hamarabb bukkant fel előttük a szán. Rá kellett jönnie, a száncsengőket sokkal hamarabb hallotta, csak nem figyelt rájuk.  
- Milyen közel tudunk hozzá jutni?  
- Akár le is hagyhatjuk – válaszolta Roy.  
- Azt nem kell, csak a szán mellé! – További tervét inkább nem közölte.  
Shadow, érezte, már nem fogja sokáig bírni ezt az iramot a hóban. Patái folyton megcsúsztak, s eddig csak a szerencsének köszönhette, hogy nem esett el, vagy nem lépett rá egy esetleges jégfoltra.  
De már közel volt a cél, egyre közelebb ért a szánhoz. Bár nem sejtette, mire készülnek a hátán ülők, a lényeget értette: utol kell érnie a foltost. Akárcsak egy verseny…  
Már alig két méter választotta el Őket a száguldó szántól, mikor Ed félig Royba kapaszkodva, félig az egyensúlyáért küzdve úgy fordult, hogy amint közelebb érnek, ráugorhasson a szánra.  
A talp alá kerülhetett egy kő vagy szikla, mire a szán megrázkódott, a csengők élesebben csilingeltek, s szabályos dallamuk összetört, minden rendszer nélkül verődtek egymáshoz.  
Shad a szán mellé ért, tartotta az iramot. Ed elérkezettnek látta az időt az ugrásra. Amennyire tudott, elrugaszkodott.  
Az első, amit biztosan tudott, hogy beverte az egyik lábát. A második, hogy a menetszél nem szűnt meg, tehát még mozgásban van. Felugrott, áthajolt a deszkákon, hogy elérje a felakasztott gyeplőt. Óvatosan húzott rajta, Tarka nem reagált.  
- Tarka! – szólította a lovat. – Tarka, stop! – Ezúttal határozottabban parancsolt álljt, s a ló hallgatott a szavára, lassan megállt.

Shadow már akkor lassított, mikor Ed elugrott róla, Roy pedig nem adta jelét, hogy ellene lenne.

Edward zihált, egy merő víz volt, és reszketett. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, ma már nem fog mozdulni, úgy elgyengült, aztán mégis összeszedte magát és lekászálódott a szánról. Megveregette a fujtató, izzadt Tarka nyakát.  
- Buta vagy! – szidta meg. – Ilyet nem szabad! – A paint meleg barna szemével bűnbánóan nézett Rá. – Butuló – sóhajtotta. – Na, gyere!  
Megfordultak, és a szőke a lovat vezetve indult el Roy felé. Egészed addig észre sem vette újra a fájdalmát, míg a légzése és szívverése vissza nem állt az eredetibe. Akkor aztán tompán felsajdult a lábszára.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Roy, ahogy odaértek hozzájuk.  
- Tarka valószínűleg megijedt valamitől – mondta. – Nekem meg lesz egy szép színes folt a lábamon.  
- Ugyan mitől? – kérdezett rá, nem értette, mitől ijedhetett meg a ló.  
- Nem tudom! De Shadow is zavart volt. Tarkára nem figyelmeztetett volna ilyen élesen – magyarázta. – Mindegy, menjünk, a lovak kellőképpen elfáradtak. Mire odaérünk, lehűlnek, és reggelig kipihenik magukat.  
Roy igazat adott neki, Shad tényleg elfáradt. De ahogy végignézett Tarkán, a másik lóról más volt a véleménye. A paint ugyanolyan peckesen, feszesen járt, mint mikor a Kúria felé tartottak.  
Jó darabon sétáltak az éjfekete is kifújta magát. Ed rábeszélésére azonban Roy mégsem ült újra a hátára, inkább a szőke mellé helyezkedett a szánra. Nem siettek, Tarka ütemesen lépdelt előttük, a száncsengők halkan csilingeltek.

Délután két óra múlt, mikor megálltak a hegy egy rövid kis fennsíkjára épült ház előtt. Szürke volt és tömör, nem ártott neki a havazás vagy a szél. Mögötte hosszabb épület húzódott, bizonyára istálló. Ránézésre a két építmény között két-háromméternyi hely volt.  
Megkerülték a házat, s valóban: a két épület között a szán tökéletesen elfért, de több nemigen. Edward leugrott a szánról, a táskájából kulcscsomót vett elő, és az istállót őrző lakat pár pillanat múlva engedett. A szőke kinyitotta az ajtót, majd el is tűnt a benti félhomályban.  
Roy utána indult, villanykapcsolót keresett, de mikor felkattintotta, nem történt semmi.  
- Várj még – hallotta a szőke hangját valahonnan, egy félig nyitott ajtó mögül. – Mindjárt felkapcsolom az áramot, csak előbb a fűtés – mondta. Kattogott valamivel, aztán valami mély és recsegő hangú gép felköhögött. Pár pillanatig még hörgött, aztán hangja egyöntetű, folyamatos, halkuló zúgás maradt. Még két kattanás hallatszott, és az istállót fény borította el. – Jöhetnek a lovak – lépett elő a kis helyiségből.  
Az istállóban sem volt nagy meleg, de odakint mégis jóval hidegebb volt. A szán kint maradt a két épület között. Oda nem fújt be a szél, és a hó is vékonyabb rétegben állt meg.  
Ed behordta Tarka felszerelését, a kitérő nélkül még lenne másfél, két órájuk kerülni egyet. De a lovak elfáradtak, így maximum gyalog indulhatnak el egy rövid sétára.  
Miután ellátták a lovakat, beléptek a szürke kövekből rakott, tömör, szabályos négyszögletű házba a hátsó ajtón, mely az istállóval szemben nyílt.  
A házban nyirkos hűvös volt és félhomály, ezáltal egy szín dominált: a szürke. Edward eltűnt egy ajtó mögött, csak a hangja hallatszott:  
- Gyújts tüzet a kandallóba, valamelyik fiókban találsz gyufát!  
Roy letette a csomagját a földre és az egyik fal mentén sorakozó szekrénysorhoz lépett. A fiókokban konyhai eszközöket talált jobbára, majd végre egyben gyufát is. Tekintete az említett kandallót kereste. Meg is találta, lét ajtó között, a négyzet szomszédos oldalán. Az egyik ajtó félig nyitva volt, a mögül hallotta Ed ténykedését.  
Útban a kandallóhoz belesett, de csak a szöszkéje árnyékát látta, szájában a jól ismert apró, delejes fényű lámpájával piszkált valami nagy, zománc fehér tárgyat.  
Továbblépett a kandallóhoz, abban oda volt készítve a fa, csak meg kellett gyújtania. Kis próbálkozással sikerült, az éledő lángok meleg fényt vetettek a szobára, így már nem is volt barátságtalan.  
Zubogó hanggal életre kelt az Ed által zaklatott gép, majd el is csendesült. Aztán még két kattanó hang, és Roy szinte hallani vélte, ahogy végigvág az áram a ház vezetékein.  
- Meg is van – lépett ki és húzta be maga után az ajtót Ed. – Van áram és fűtés – pillantott a tűz felé –, és nemsokára lesz forró víz is. Hogy tetszik?  
- Kellemes – mondta ki.  
- Aggódtam, hogy nem fog tetszeni – vallotta be.  
- Ugyan – legyintett mosolyogva. – _„Nem a helyszín a fontos sohasem, és nem az idő" _– idézte a dalt.  
- Akkor jó – nyugodott meg végleg, és Ő is elmosolyodott. Bár meleg még nem volt, levette a kabátját és a bakancsát. Úgy gondolta, Roy karjaiban úgysem fázhat. Kinyitotta a másik ajtót, hálószoba volt, két vetett ággyal.  
- Ki járt itt? – érdeklődte az idősebb, ahogy mögé lépett, és magához ölelte.  
- Én – jött a válasz. – Két napja feljöttünk Tarkával, és mindent elrendeztem, kipróbáltam, működik-e.  
- Sokat fáradtál – ejtette állát a szöszke vállára.  
- Csak elintéztem, hogy egyedül töltsük az ünnepet – felelte, és jólesőt sóhajtott, ahogy megérezte Roy ajkait a nyakán. Kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy jobban odaférjen.  
- Akkor is köszönetet érdemelsz. Mit szeretnél?  
- Téged – suttogta halkan. Roy elmosolyodott, egy pillanatig szorosan ölelte, aztán terelgetni kezdte a kandalló felé. Ed viszont mást gondolt, szembefordult vele, hirtelen kapott ajkai után.  
Forró csókjuk közben Ő lökdöste arrébb Royt a hálószoba felé. És a sötét szemű nem tiltakozott. Lassan kikerültek a tűz lágy fényköréből. A szobában hűvösebb volt, de ez vajmi keveset foglalkoztatta most Őket. Lépteik alatt recsegett a deszkapadló.  
Ahogy elérték az ágyat, Ed lökött még egyet Royon, mire az idősebb nem túl kecsesen eldőlt az ágyon. A régi rugók hangosan tiltakoztak a súlya ellen, de ez még kevésbé érdekelte Őket, mint a szoba hűvössége.  
Edward szemei szikráztak, ahogy ráhajolt Royra egy újabb csókért. Sugárzó mosollyal ült fel és támaszkodott meg Roy felhúzott térdein. Egy határozott mozdulattal lehúzta a kabát zipzárját, és oldalra gyűrte, majd ráfeküdt az időseb mellkasára és hallgatta a szívdobogását.  
A sötét szemű kedveskedve simogatta a szöszke hátát, egyik kósza mozdulattal a haját is kibontotta, majd szétsimogatta a hátán, és megjegyezte:  
- Megint nőtt a hajad.  
- Tudom – felelte. – Lassan kéne vágni belőle pár centit, mert tényleg lánynak néznek…  
- Az vagy – vigyorgott az idősebb.  
- Hülye! – mordult erre szőke.  
- Nem szállsz le rólam? Kezd meleg lenni ennyi ruhában…  
- Vetkőznél? – mosolyodott el, és felemelte a fejét.  
- Vetkőznék – bólintott rá kihívóan figyelve Edet.  
- Segítek – mosolyodott el, és megölelve felhúzta. Egyik karral tartotta, a másikkal a kabátot hámozta le róla, majd fordítva. Végül a ruhadarabot egy kecses mozdulattal az ágy mellé ejtette. – Mi melegít még…? – pislogott Royra ártatlan arccal.  
- Körülbelül minden – felelte az egy fáradt sóhajjal. – Ezen is tudsz segíteni? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
- Óh – kommentálta. – Azt hiszem, igen – mosolyodott el csábosan. – Mondjuk, ez a sál tényleg meleg lehet – jegyezte meg magának.  
Óvatos mozdulatokkal bontotta ki a sál gyenge csomóját, majd finoman kezdte húzni az egyik irányba, majd egy pillanat megakadás után a másikba. Ed sóhajtott egyet.  
- Ragaszkodik a sálad – jegyezte meg. – Mit csináljak vele?  
- Nem is tudom – vágott gondolkodó arcot Roy. – Valamit kéne, tényleg melegít…  
- Igazad lehet – értett egyet, s néha-néha érintve Roy nyakát megszabadította a sáltól, majd azt is a kabát mellé dobta…

- Mit gondolsz, van már meleg vizünk…? – érdeklődött Roy halkan.  
- Passz – jött a válasz, s a szőke legszívesebben meg sem mozdult volna.  
- Te vagy itthon – mutatott rá a sötétszemű.  
- Lennie kéne – sóhajtotta megadóan. – De Én fel nem kelek – szögezte le rögtön.  
- Jaj, dehogynem – mosolyodott el. – Gyere szépen – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen. Ed mozdult volna a keze után, mikor elhúzta.  
- Gonosz vagy – mordult fel, és lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte magát kitakarni.  
- Én?! Akkor magad minek nevezed? – kérdezte.  
- Hm? – pislogott fel Rá ártatlan arccal. Roy inkább annyiban hagyta.  
A nem túl nagy fürdőben kellemes meleg volt, s a víz is forrón zubogott elő a tusrózsából. A zuhany alatt Roy magához ölelte, s Edward egyáltalán nem tiltakozott ellene, hozzábújt, behunyta szemeit, arcával a vállához simulva. Az idősebb lassú mozdulatokkal a végigsimított párszor a gerince mentén, mire a szőke átkarolta a derekát, és adott pár puszit a nyakára. Aztán visszahajtotta a fejét a vállához, és csak élvezte az érintéseket.  
- Nem lehetsz ennyire fáradt – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Majd kialszom – mormogta, s legszívesebben máris tette volna.  
- Korán van még – cirógatta meg a szöszke arcát. – Még sétálni is mehetnénk – gondolkodott el.  
- Én nem… Ma már nem akarok kimenni – mondta nyűgösen.  
- Ne nyűglődj már, rossz nézni – sóhajtott fel.  
- Nem tudom, ki tehet róla – felelte, és most felnézett Royra.  
- Ne nézz így rám, nem csináltam semmit! – védekezett rögtön.  
- Nem a fenét! – vágta rá.  
- Mintha nem ellenkeztél volna annyira… - jegyezte meg.  
- Minek tettem volna?!  
- Akkor meg ne nyafogj… - ölelte szorosan magához.  
- Nem nyafogok – bújt hozzá. – El fog fogyni a meleg víz – közölte csak úgy, mellékesen. Kezdett is hűlni a víz.  
- Jókor szólsz…  
Ed két perc múlva otthagyta Royt, és visszafeküdt az ágyra azzal, hogy most szundizni fog, még egy kicsit. De ez a terve megbukott, mikor egy szintén kissé álmos, vizes Roy pislogott be a szobába, egy szál törölközőben.  
- Meg fogsz fázni – jegyezte meg a takaró alól.  
- Ne aludj – kérte.  
- M'ért ne? Gyere Te is – hívta.  
- Korán van – ismételte el. – És van még itt nekünk valami – mosolyogott a szőkére.  
- Mi…? – pillogott meglepetten.  
- Meglátod, ha kijössz – hívta immáron a tűz fénykörében öltözve.  
- Fájok, és még ugráltatnál is?!  
Roy sóhajtott egyet, majd visszalépett a szobába. Leült az ágy szélére és megcirógatta a szöszke arcát, aztán kezét becsúsztatta a még kissé nedves vállára a takaró alá.  
- Ne kellejen már könyörögnöm – kérte halkan.  
- De utána hagysz aludni? – pislogott fel Rá tiszta arany szemeivel.  
- Persze – bólogatott.  
- Na jó… - ült fel lassú mozdulatokkal.  
- Már azt hittem, ki kell, hogy vigyelek.  
- Azt megnéztem volna – mosolyodott el.  
- Miért? Elbírlak.  
- Nem most volt, hogy csak úgy felkaptál – mutatott rá.  
- Most is menne!  
- Megnézném – vigyorgott szélesen.  
- Na, gyere! – nyúlt alá hirtelen, s takaróstól felemelte az ágyról.  
- Hé! Tegyél le! – parancsolt Rá rögtön.  
- Majd kint – felelte. – És ne ugrálj, mert mindketten borulunk – figyelmeztette.  
Így Ed kénytelen volt nyugton maradni, míg Roy kiért vele a kandalló előtt lévő szőnyegre. Mielőtt óvatosan letette volna a tűz mellé, adott a szőkének egy pillanatnyi csókot az ajkaira.  
- Hol találok poharat?  
- A harmadik szekrényben – bökött az említett berendezési tárgy felé. – Miért, mit akarsz?  
- Egy pillanat, és megtudod – ígérte, ahogy kivett két talpas poharat. Az ajtóhoz ment, ki is lépett rajta, majd szinte rögtön csukta is be. Egy üveg bor volt a kezében.  
- Még le is akarsz itatni?!  
- Ne aggódj, maximum jókedved lesz tőle – nyugtatta mosolyogva.  
- Anélkül is jó kedvem van.  
- Jaj, ne csináld már, csak az ökör iszik magában!  
- Semmi akadálya, ha nem hangoskodsz – mutatott rá.  
- Jobbat alszol tőle.  
- Így is jól alszom, de legyen, végül is egyszer élünk – adta meg magát.  
Roy töltött maguknak, s miután Ed megkóstolta az italt, megjegyezte:  
- Ez nem is olyan rossz.  
- Na ugye – mosolygott Rá Roy. Odaült a szöszke mellé, aki rögtön odafészkelt szorosan mellé. – Felöltözni nem akarsz?  
- Majd… Itt van a takaró rajtam, nem fázom – mondta, és kortyolt még egyet a vörös italból.  
- Akkor jó – ölelte fél karral magához.

Edward lassan elbóbiskolt, ahogy odabújt hozzá. Royt pedig sötét gondolatok kínozták. Még most is… Pedig pont most nem kellene ilyesmire gondolnia. Amikor azzal lehet, akit szeret…  
- Mi a baj? – hallotta a szőke hangját. Megijedt, nem is tagadhatta volna.  
- Semmi – felelte.  
- Zakatol a szíved – ült fel rendesen mellé, és nézett Rá. – Jól vagy?  
- Persze, semmi bajom – mosolygott az aggódó arcra. Mosolya valódivá vált, mikor a szőke simogató ujjai az arcához értek.  
- Akkor jó. Menjünk aludni – tanácsolta egy ásítás kíséretben.  
- Menjünk – egyezett bele, maga is álmos volt.  
Ed gyorsan felöltözött, aztán a kissé hűvös szobában Royhoz bújt. Rajtuk volt a takaró, nem fáztak.  
- Majdnem elfelejtettem… - kezdte az idősebb.  
- Mit?  
- Boldog karácsonyt – mosolygott a szőkére. – És köszönöm az estét – odahajolt hozzá, kedvesen megcsókolta.  
- Neked is – suttogta elmosolyodva. – Máskor is feljöhetünk majd…  
- Hát persze – hagyta rá Roy keserű szájízzel. Ahogy most gondolkodott, nem biztos, hogy lesz máskor…


	4. Kalandos nap

Kalandos nap

Roy rosszul aludt, és korán ébredt fel. Legszívesebben kiment volna a lovakhoz, hogy megnyugodjon, de nem akarta felébreszteni a félig rajta alvó, Őt ölelő szőkét. Másrészről meg jó volt így feküdni. De a gondolatait semmi nem tudta távol tartani.  
Észre sem vette, hogy közben lassan simogatni kezdte a szöszke hátát. Mélyet sóhajtott. Nem kellene hazudnia Neki, hisz' szereti…  
Edward arra ébredt, hogy Roy mocorgott alatta. Nem akarta elengedni… Vett egy mélyebb levegőt, kicsit megmozdult.  
- Felkeltettelek? – hallotta Roy suttogó hangját, s érezte, hogy a keze megáll a hátán.  
- Nem… - felelte. – Csináld csak, jól esik – mormogta a simogatásra célozva. – Mennyi az idő?  
- Nem tudom. A mobilom valahol a kupacban van az ágy mellett…  
- Valószínű, hogy az enyém is. – Ásított egyet, és felemelte a fejét. – Menjek arrébb?  
- Nem kell – mosolygott Rá, és megölelte.  
Visszaejtette a fejét Roy mellkasára és behunyta a szemeit. Alig vett tudomást a tompa fájdalmáról… Jól érezte magát így.  
- Jól vagy? – érdeklődött Roy halkan.  
- Persze – válaszolta rögtön. – Szeretlek – mondta ki. Bár felkészült rá, most nem jelentkezett a megszokott sajgó érzés a mellkasában. Pedig mikor telefonba mondja, vagy e-mail végére írja, mindig rosszul érzi magát utána – Roy hiányától.  
Roy számára olyan volt ez az egy szó, mint egy tőrdöfés a szívbe… Nem a szöszke; saját maga miatt… De azért megtartotta nyugodt hangját, s kedveskedve beleborzolt az így is szétterülő, össze-visszaálló szőke tincsekbe.  
- Én is Téged, Cicám. – Nem törődött üvöltő lelkiismeretével sem. Úgy döntött inkább, hogy a borús gondolatokat száműzi erre a pár napra, és jól érzi magát szerelme társaságában. – Mit csinálunk ma? – kérdezte.  
- Menjünk korcsolyázni! – kérte lelkesedve.  
- Úszni is akarsz? Nem elég vastag az a jég, tegnap nem volt olyan hideg…  
- Ahonnan Te jössz, ott nem volt hideg, esetleg. De tegnap volt enyhe idő, és az éjjel megint hideg lehetett, jó az a jég – magyarázta.  
- Majd meglátjuk – hagyta rá Roy.  
- Nem akarok felkelni – sóhajtotta Ed álmosan.  
- Nem lehet még késő, alhatsz még, ha akarsz – mondta.  
- Nem tudok – felelte. – Kialudtam magam, csak nem akarok felkelni… Lusta vagyok.  
- Maradhatunk még egy darabon… Csak akkor szállj le rólam, kezdek itt-ott zsibbadni.  
Ed mellé feküdt, behunyt szemekkel bújt a vállához. Roy oldalára fordult, és megcirógatta az arcát. Halkan dúdolgatni kezdett, majd meg is szólalt:  
- _„Szerelmem itt aludna az ágyamon,  
Ölelésre ébredhetnénk bármikor,  
Nem kéne aggódnunk a másnapon,  
Az is csak jönne-menne,  
Örömünk volna benne,  
Az is csak jönne-menne,  
Örömünk volna benne."  
_- Bárcsak - sóhajtotta a szőke. – De… Te mentél el – tette hozzá.  
- Nem önszántamból, Te is tudod – mutatott rá. – De ha ez megnyugtat, ez volt az utolsó, amit azért csinálok, mert Apám mondta. Többet nem érdekel.  
- Igazad van – helyeselt. – Menjünk reggelizni? Tegnap reggel óta nem ettünk…  
- Nem ártana – értett egyet.

Reggeli után felöltöztek, és összeszedték a holmijukat.  
- Levigyük a szánt a Kúriáig és utána menjünk le a tóhoz, vagy hagyjuk itt, és egy közelebbi partszakaszhoz menjünk? – tette fel a kérdést Edward.  
- Ha időben akarunk visszaérni, akkor most menjünk le – tanácsolta.  
- Rendben – bólintott rá, és elmosolyodott. – Ne szerszámozd fel Shadowt.  
- Miért ne?  
- Majd meglátod!  
- Megint titkolózol – jegyezte meg rosszallóan Roy. – Ez a hobbid, vagy mi?  
- Ha lelövöm a poént, még tiltakozni kezdesz! Hol jó nekem az?  
- Mibe akarsz megint belerángatni? – forgatta meg sötét szemeit.  
- Én? Belerángatni? Hová gondolsz? – nézett Rá ártatlan arccal.  
- Inkább nem mondok semmit.

Ed egy laza csomóval kötötte össze a két ló szárát, de a szánhoz nem kötötte oda Őket, ahogy kitolták a ház elé. Tarka és Shadow hűségesen követte Őket.  
- Ülj fel! – szólt oda Roynak, s mikor az megtette, lökött még egyet a szánon, majd Ő is felugrott. – Ha szólok, óvatosan húzd meg a melletted lévő kart – kérte.  
- Milyen kart? – pislogott Roy kérdőn, de választ nem kapott.  
- Tarka, Shadow, gyertek! – hívta a szőke a lovakat, mire azok engedelmesen utánuk kocogtak. – Kapaszkodj! – figyelmeztette Royt.  
- Miért? – kérdezte, de mire kimondta, megértette, mire is készülnek. – Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? – érdeklődte, mikor egy meredekebb részig csúszott a szán.  
- Persze! – és már repültek is lefelé a hegyről.  
A menetszél hirtelen erősödött fel, ahogyan gyorsultak, s a szán simán, zökkenőmentesen siklott a tegnapi havon. Azonban hamarosan facsoport állta útjukat.  
- A kart! – kiáltotta Ed. Kissé elszámolta magát, nem gondolta, hogy ilyen gyorsan elérnek az első fákhoz…  
- Milyen kart?! – kérdezte újra Roy.  
A szőke gyorsan áthajolt a mellette ülőn, és közepes erővel meghúzta a bal oldali féket, mire az egész szán balra kezdett húzni, s majdnem a fák közt lévő ösvényt célozta meg.  
- Ezt a kart! – egyenesedett fel újra, és most a jobbra kormányzott kissé.  
Roy bólintott, s hátra fordult. A lovak vágtáztak utánuk, könnyedén tartották az iramot. Tarka ment elől, Shad utána, de a szár nem feszült.  
A fák közé érve lassultak, itt nem lejtett annyira a terep, majd mikor feltűnt előttük a Kúria, megint kicsit gyorsultak. Mire a hatalmas ház mellé értek, már csak annyi lendületük maradt, hogy elé kanyarodjanak.  
Amint lehetett, Roy menekülésszerűen ugrott le a járműről, s mikor Ed kuncogva követte, kifakadt:  
- Soha többet!  
- Ugyan, miért? Szerintem tök jó volt – vigyorogta.  
- Persze, csak a szívbaj kerülgetett! – torkollotta le. – Egyszer a sírba viszel – sóhajtott fel a felhős égre nézve.  
- Jobban örülnél neki, ha odabent kártyáznánk, vagy kockulnánk?! – érdeklődte kissé élesen.  
- Nem, de lehetne olykor több eszed is! És ha felborulunk?  
- _„Mert alapvetően jó vagyok,  
Csak ésszel élni nem tudok…" _– védekezett egy dal idézettel. – És mi lett volna, ha felborulunk? Semmi! – felelte meg a saját kérdését. – Annyit tudsz vészmadárkodni!  
- Csak nem akarom, hogy bajod essen, ha már így is folyton összetöröd magad!  
- Kösz ezt az aggódást, de nélküle is megvagyok! – felelte ingerülten.  
Roy odalépdelt hozzá, és lehajolt kissé, hogy arcuk egy szintben legyen.  
- Buta vagy – közölte, s mielőtt még választ kaphatott volna, megcsókolta. Ed egy pillanatig el akarta lökni magától, de aztán nem volt ereje hozzá. És nem is gondolta komolyan. Érezte, Roy hogy karjai megölelik, Ő is visszaölelt.  
- Olyan vagy néha… - mormogta.  
- Csak tényleg aggódom… - álltak még egy kicsit, közben havazni kezdett. Apró pelyhekben szálingózott.  
- Menjünk – kérte. – Most versenyezhetünk – mosolyodott el.  
- Rendben – viszonozta a gesztust, és megint lejjebb hajolt kicsit, hogy adhasson egy röpke csókot az ajkaira.  
Ed úgy ahogy volt, felpattant Tarkára, aki örömmel ügette körbe vele a szánt. A paint lelkesen indult volna hosszabb vágtára a hóban. Barna foltjai kiemelték ugyan a tájból, fehérsége azonban mégis több volt, így már egészen közelről furcsa összhatást keltett a kecses táltos.  
Roy figyelte pár pillanatig Tarkát, aztán Shadow megbökte kicsit az orrával, így felébresztette a gondolataiból. Végigsimított a lova nyakán, aztán felugrott a hátára.  
- Az az ösvény egyenesen a tóhoz visz – mutatta Ed. – Mentünk már rajta. – Roy bólintott.  
- A vízig?  
- Addig – helyeselt.  
Egymás mellé álltak, s pontosan egyszerre indultak. Tarka rögtön megnyújtotta lépteit, vidáman repülte a métereket. Edward ráhajolt a nyakára, halkan biztatta, fusson csak, ahogy bír.  
Az éjfekete táltos is megugrott, imádott versenyezni, főleg nyerni. És Tarkában a legyőzendő ellenfelet látta. Azt tudta, hogy Edward nagyon szereti a foltost, de neki nem tetszett annyira, Jackpotot jobban kedvelte…  
A paint vágtatott, de közben figyelte lovasa jelzéseit is. Ám a szőke hagyta, hadd menjen, az út jó darabon teljesen egyenes és széles volt, így szinte egészem ráfeküdt a nyakára. Behunyta szemeit tökéletesen együtt mozgott a lóval. Legalább annyira élvezte a vágtát, mint Tarka. Nem zavarta az sem, hogy a menteszél az arcába csapja a mén sörényének tincseit. Csak átadta magát a mámorító érzésnek, s úgy érezte, ez a valódi szabadság: hófehér tájon vágtázni gyönyörű lova nyakát ölelve. Már nem is érdekelte, hogy nyernek-e, csak az, hogy megőrizze magában a pillanatot.  
Royt koránt sem ilyen kellemes dolgok foglalkoztatták, holott az Ő kedve is hasonló jónak indult, mint a szőkéé. Ám a zavaró gondolatait nem tudta elfújni a téli hideg szél… Shadow is érezte, hogy gazdájával valami nincs rendben, lassított kicsit, nem érdekelte a szélsebesen távolodó foltos előttük. Roy nem jelzett, hogy nyargaljanak utánuk. Pár percnyi egyedüllét alatt gyorsan rendezi magában a dolgot, aztán majd, mikor megy, felhozza…  
Ed úgy érezte magát, mint akit álmából ébresztettek, amikor Tarka felnyerített. Rendesen felült, körülpillantott, majd hátra is, de az út egyetlen kanyarulata miatt nem látta az éjfekete lovat és gazdáját. Lassan megállította a paintet, és zavartan figyelte a sűrűn álló kopasz fák közt, mikor bukkannak elő. Ennyire csak nem hagyhatták le Őket… Vagy mégis?  
- Keressük meg Őket – mormogta Tarkának. Ügetésben indultak visszafelé, s a kanyar után nem sokkal meg is pillantották az eltűnt párost. – Ennyit a versenyszellemedről – csóválta meg a fejét a szőke. – Minden rendben?  
- Persze, csak úgy tűnik, Shadow nincs olyan formában, hogy most hosszútávon versenyezzen – mondta, ami igaz is volt. Bár azt is tudta, ha kell, mégis bírta volna a tóig való futást.  
- Nem Ben gondoskodik róla? – kérdezte, ahogy lecsúszott Tarka hátáról.  
- De… De azért az mégsem olyan, mintha Én tenném – mutatott rá.  
- Igazad lehet – helyeselt. Aztán pár percig figyelte Roy arcát.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte.  
- Semmi – mosolygott Rá, és sugárzott róla a boldogság. – Nem fogunk visszaérni, ha nem haladunk – helyezte kilátásba a lehetőséget, ahogy gyalog indult el.  
- Valószínű – bólintott, majd követte. Shadow megbökte a vállát. – Mi az? – pillantott a lóra mosolyogva. Az ismét megbökte, ezúttal erősebben, Roynak hátrálnia kellett, hogy ne essen el. Elmosolyodott, Shadow megugrott kicsit. – Játszani akarsz? – érdeklődte, s egy gyors mozdulattal felköltötte a szárat, hogy a ló még véletlenül se bukjon fel benne. Az éjfekete abban a pillanatban előre lendült, aztán pár méterrel előttük megállt, hátra fordult, és felnyerített.  
Ed mosolyogva figyelte a jelenetet, és magában megjegyezte, hogy Roy tényleg aggódhat Shadowért… Hátrapillantott Tarkára, és elmosolyodott.  
- Mennél Te is? – kérdezte, és gyorsan Ő is megkötötte a szárat. – Na, szaladj! – engedte el a foltost, aki rögtön előre vágtázott a kanyarig, majd vissza. Aztán az apró hópelyhek után kapdosott felfelé, hogy majdnem elesett.  
A szőke jót nevetett rajta, aztán Royhoz lépett, átkarolta, és úgy indultak le a tóhoz.

- Mondtam, hogy van jég – vigyorgott a szőkeség.  
- Biztos, hogy kibír? – kérdezte Roy. – Nem akarom, hogy torokgyulladást kapj, csak mert beleestél a jeges vízbe.  
- Szép is lenne… - gondolta el a dolgot Ed is.  
- Naná, ápolhatnálak – eresztett meg egy mosolyt most a sötét szemű.  
- Képzelem, milyen betegápoló vagy…  
- A legjobb – ölelte meg egy pillanatra.  
- És még csak egoista sem vagy – bólintott, és a vízhez ment. Óvatosan lépett rá a jégre, az nem reccsent meg alatta. Lassan lépdelt tovább, de a jég csak jó öt méter múlva kezdett recsegni alatta. Hátrébb lépett párat, és Roy felé fordult. - Eddig biztosan jó – jelentette ki.  
- És a korcsolyákat otthagytuk a szánon – tette hozzá az idősebb.  
- Oda se neki – legyintett Ed. – Jössz?  
- Megyek – bólintott. Ő is rálépett a jégre, kicsit meg is csúszott rögtön. A szöszi kuncogott rajta, majd odament hozzá.  
- Korival tényleg jobb lenne. De ha a szél nem fújja le róla a havat, nem tudnánk mit csinálni – jegyezte meg. A sötétszemű magához ölelte, így Edward pont rálátott a tanácstalanul parton álló Tarkára. Elnevette magát a lovon. – Talán mégsem olyan jó ötlet jegelni – mondta vidáman.  
- Ki igazodik ki rajtad? – sóhajtotta.  
- Még Én sem – vigyorgott.  
- Jó tudni – hagyta rá elmosolyodva. – De ha már kijöttünk, maradjunk kicsit – kérte. – A lovak is jól érzik magukat – intett a táltosok felé, akik vidáman játszottak a hóban – egymással.  
- Kezdik egymást megkedvelni – mosolyogta meg a két ló kergetőzését.  
- Én is úgy látom – bólintott Roy. Ellépett a szőke mellől, de megcsúszott, és reflexből Edben próbált megkapaszkodni, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a szőke elesett, és magával rántotta Royt.  
- Vadállat! – morogta dühösen Ed.  
- Jól vagy?  
- Szerinted?! – kérdezett vissza élesen a szőke.  
- Ne haragudj – állt fel gyorsan, és húzta fel a szőkét is. Szinte előre látható volt, hogy ismét megcsúszik, és magára rántja Edet.  
Az arany szemű ezúttal nem mozdult róla. Bár elég hideg volt, és a hó is apró pelyhekben esett rájuk, jó volt így feküdni. Roy is átölelte a derekát.  
- Meg fogunk fázni – jósolta előre sóhajtva az idősebb.  
- Akkor kúrálhatsz… - felelte Ed.  
- Ha Én is megfázok, akkor mi lesz?  
- Nem halunk bele – mosolyogott.  
Tarka a parton idegesen felnyerített. Edward rögtön felkapta a fejét. Már ugrott is, és nem érdekelte, hogy megcsúszhat, a part felé kezdett rohanni.  
A paint ismét furcsa szagot érzett, feszülten figyelt. Mellette Shadow is idegesen toporgott. Veszélyes lehet az a valami… Tarka kapált az egyik mellső patájával, és már tervezgette, hogy elszelel, mikor Edward odaért, és elkapta mindkét lovat.  
- Nyugalom – csitította Őket. – Semmi baj – susogta. – Nem tudom, mit éreztek, de nem fog bántani – ígérte halkan.  
- Mi az? – ért oda Roy is.  
- Nem tudom, de megint idegesek lettek – mondta. – Tarka, maradsz! – parancsolt Rá a lóra erélyesebben is, mert rángatta a szárat a kezében, menekült volna. Roy átvette a gazdája közelségétől kicsit megnyugodott Shadowt, így a szőke tudott a foltosra figyelni.  
Ed átölelte a ló nyakát, ezzel kényszerítve nyugton maradásra.  
- Semmi baj, maradj szépen – kérte nyugodt hangon.  
Recsegett pár ág a fák között, Tarka megmerevedett, és feszülten figyelt abba az irányba, ahogyan lovasa is. Két téli bundát öltött róka osont ki a tóhoz. Körülnéztek, és Ők is megálltak, mikor meglátták a csapatot.  
- Látod, nem bántanak, csak inni jöttek – mondta a paintnek, közben megsimogatta az orrát és a nyakát.  
Roy megnyugodott, a rókák nem fognak közelebb menni hozzájuk. Shadow figyelte még Őket egy darabig, aztán úgy döntött, a furcsa kutyafélék nem mernek odamenni hozzájuk.  
A rókapár óvatosan a jégre merészkedett, aztán elkocogtak valamerre, léket sejtve a part közelében.  
- Nem kell mindig megijedni, Te buta – dorgálta meg a lovát Ed, de azért megdörgölte az orrát. – Jobb lesz, ha megyünk.  
- Igen – bólintott rá Roy.

Jó pár óra múlva, mikor a havazás felerősödött, vele együtt a szél is, már régen otthon voltak, s Ed az ágyán ülve firkálgatott.  
- Mit rajzolsz? – érdeklődte mellé ülve Roy.

- Rókákat – mutatta fel mosolyogva a rajzot. – De mindjárt kész – húzott még pár vonalat, aztán firkált rá egy dátumot. – Meg is van – jelentette, és az ágy mellé tette a lapot és a könyvet, amin rajzolt.  
- Mit akarsz holnap csinálni?  
- Aludni… - felelte ásítva.  
- Valami aktívabb?  
- Mehetünk sétálni a partra… Vagy jégpályára, ha már ma elfelejtettük elvinni a korcsolyákat – mondta.  
- Nem tudom, nem úgy tűnik, hogy a jég jó nekem.  
- Jó, akkor majd délután sétálunk egyet a partnál.  
- Ahogy gondolod – ölelte magához.  
- Szerintem is – helyeselt, és odabújt Royhoz.  
- Máris aludnál? – kérdezte beleborzolva a kibontott szőke tincsekbe.  
- Nem muszáj – pillantott fel elmosolyodva, és adott egy apró csókot az idősebb ajkaira.  
- Nem? – simított végig pólón keresztül a hátán.  
- Azért ne szaladjon el veled nagyon a ló – figyelmeztette.  
- Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza csábítóan elmosolyodva.  
- Tegnap kiélhetted magad, ma maradj nyugton – kérte.  
- Miért?

- Mert szépen megkértelek – felelte.  
Roy megértette, mi lehet a baj, kicsit elkomorodva tudakolta:  
- Fáj még?  
- Elviselem – sóhajtotta, arcát az idősebb mellkasához dörgölve.  
- Legközelebb majd óva… - A szöszke itt tette egyik ujját az ajkaira.  
- Hagyjuk, jól vagyok – mosolygott Rá. – Tényleg.  
- Biztos? – simított végig az arcán.  
- Persze – adott egy gyors szájra puszit a fekete hajúnak és visszaejtette fejét a mellkasára.  
Roy sejtette, hogy nem mond egészen igazat, de nem zaklatta a szőkét.  
- Aludj jól – mondta még.  
- Te is – hangzott az álmos hang a szőke haj mögül.  
Még felhúzta a takarót Ed nyakáig, aztán Ő is elaludt.


	5. ,,Valaki átölelhet jól”

„Valaki átölelhet jól…"

Ismét Roy kelt hamarabb, de most sokkal jobb kedve volt. Mosolyogva figyelte a mellette alvó szőkét. Ed nyugodtan aludt, rémálmai rég elmúltak, és ez Roy szerint látszott is rajta. Sokkal vidámabb volt, mint nyáron, mikor találkoztak… Nem bírta ki, hogy ne érjen hozzá a nyugodt archoz, óvatosan, ujjai hegyével cirógatta meg.  
Ed megrezzent kicsit. Egy ideje már félálomban volt, a gyengéd érintésre elmosolyodott. Nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, úgy szólalt meg halkan suttogva:  
- _„__Melletted minden reggel__  
__Vidáman ébredek fel,__  
__S könnyűnek érzem mindenem." __  
Roy elmosolyodva hallgatta, ismerte a dalt.  
- __„Miért is nem lehetek egyszerre két helyen,__  
__Óóó Istenem, miért nincs két életem?"__ – folytatta kis kihagyással az idősebb.  
__- __„__És ha azt mondod:  
Kezdj új életet!  
A válasz csak annyi:  
Kettő nem lehet!" _– idézett egy másik számot. Kinyitotta aranyszín szemeit, és rámosolygott Royra.  
- _„__Hogyha két életem volna,__  
__Az egyik gyengéd volna,__  
__Magadhoz láncolhatnád."  
__- Milyen muzikálisak vagyunk így reggel – jegyezte meg kicsit hangosabban Ed.  
- Valami betegség lehet – mosolyodott el Roy is.  
- Akkor mégis összeszedtünk valamit a parton – vigyorodott el a szöszke.  
- Előfordulhat, de azt hiszem, nem veszélyes.  
- Kivéve, ha énekesnek állsz miatta. Akkor tömeggyilkos – vigyorgott pimaszul.  
- Magadra értetted? – kérdezte Roy elvigyorodva.  
- Nem, Rád… - Felült, nyújtózott egyet. – És elméletben Én vagyok a szőke…  
- Hát igen – bólogatott komolyan.  
Ed nem felelt, csak témát váltott:  
- Délután menjünk sétálni a partra? – kérdezte.  
- Ha szeretnél – mosolygott Rá.  
- De ha Te nem akarsz, akkor nem megyünk…  
- De szeretnék – ölelte magához az elmosolyodó Edet.  
- Akkor jó – örült meg a hosszú sétalehetőségnek. Kedveskedve visszaölelt, adott egy apró puszit Roy ajkaira. – Nem akarok felkelni – mormogta.  
- Te sosem akarsz – borzolt a hosszú tincsek közé.  
- Mert ágyban lenni jó – mondta. – Szeretek aludni – nyomatékosításnak ásított egyet.  
- Meg nem aludni is – tette hozzá egy perverz vigyorral a sötétszemű.  
- Az meg a másik – bólintott, és kihívóan nézett vissza.  
Roy kicsit eltolta magától, lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Ed átkarolta a nyakát, viszonozta a csókot._

A hópelyhek lassan, nagy pelyhekben hullottak alá a sötét égből. Hideg volt, de ez nem zavarta Őket különösebben.  
A tó vizén jégréteg húzódott, már több helyen korcsolyáztak rajta. A parton a szél is fújt. Kézen fogva sétáltak visszafelé a partról, mikor Ed óvatosan kihúzta a kezét Roy fogásából.  
- Mi az? – pillantott Rá az idősebb.  
- Fázik a kezem – mormogta, és kutatni kezdett a zsebében a kesztyűi után.  
- Várj csak – kapta el egyik kezét és fogta tenyereibe – a szöszkéjé eddig is jéghideg volt. Rálehelt egy kicsit, aztán zsebéből előhúzta a saját kesztyűit. – A Tiéd vizes lett, mert havaztál – emlékeztette.  
- Neked nem kell? – pislogott fel Rá.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Vedd csak fel – mosolyodott el.  
- Köszönöm – viszonozta a gesztust, és hálásan felvette a sötétkék anyagból készült száraz kesztyűket.  
- Nin… - a szó belé lett fojtva, két hógolyó képében.  
- Mondtam, hogy nem Ő az! – hallatszott a Roy számára ismerős hang. Hátrafordult, s az utcalámpák fényénél két alakot pillantott meg. Fel sem ismerte volna Őket, ha nem kezdenek hangosan veszekedni az utca kellős közepén.  
- Attól függ, kit keresnek az urak – felelte kérdés nélkül is, elvigyorodva.  
- Á, helló, Roy! – köszöntötte az egyik hang tulajdonosa.  
- Rég láttunk! – csatlakozott a másik is.  
- Sziasztok – köszönt vissza, és amikor a páros közelebb ért, kezet fogott velük. – Hát Ti?

_- Biliárdozni indultunk egy parti kocsmába, mikor megláttunk – magyarázta a szőke férfi vigyorogva.  
- Nem jöttök velünk? – érdeklődte a vörös.  
- Vagy időre haza kell vinni a barátnődet? – vigyorgott szélesebben.  
Az eddig háttal álló szőkeség erre vérszemet kapott.  
- Nyisd ki a szemed, mielőtt szólsz, vakegér! – kiabálta megperdülve a tengelye körül.  
- Ed… ward? – nézett nagyot mindkét férfi, ahogy tudatosult bennük, kit is látnak a barátjuk oldalán.  
- Hé, hé, nyugi – csitítgatta Roy a háborgó szöszkét. Közben átkarolta a vállát, és közelebb húzta magához.  
- Eressz el, Roy! – mordult Rá dühösen.  
- Minek, hogy belevágd Őket a hóba…? Ugyan már, nyugalom – próbált kedvesen a lelkére beszélni.  
- Jól van na, nem ölöm meg Őket… Csak egy kicsit – morogta lassan megnyugodva. – Elengedhetsz.  
- Maradj csak itt mellettem – mosolygott Rá.  
Ed bosszankodva húzódott hozzá kicsit közelebb, de továbbra is villogó szemekkel figyelte a párost. Nagyon is jól ismerte kettejüket. Mindketten abba az iskolába jártak, amelyikbe anno Roy és Ő. Pontosabban a sötétszemű osztálytársai voltak. És nem egyszer okoztak bosszúságot neki – ahogy Ő is nekik.  
Elgondolkodva hallgatta, hogy Roy jókedvvel beleegyezik a biliárdozás ötletébe, és ezzel vissza is indultak a partra. Nem távolodtak el egymástól különösebben most sem, úgy sétáltak a hóban.  
- Hé, Ed, alszol? – lengette meg a kezét az arca előtt Roy.  
- Nem, csak gondolkodtam… - pillantott fel a kedvesére.  
- Jé, olyat is tudsz…? – jött oldalról a hang.  
- Fogd be, Havoc, mert ledugom a torkodon a cigidet! – fenyegette meg újra dühösen villogó szemekkel. Idegesítette a két régi ismerős jelenléte, feszült volt. Ő csak Royjal akart lenni, nem volt betervezve egy ilyen spontán dolog…  
- Vagy három éve nem láttuk, és még most is úgy pattog, mint akkor… - jegyezte meg a Havoc mellett sétáló Breda vigyorogva.  
Ed már vette volna a levegőt, hogy újra hangot adjon dühének, de Roy beléfojtotta a szót.  
- Ne idegeljétek, mert a végén még rám is bepöccen, és nem lesz hol aludnom – kérte.  
- Le lehet rólam szállni – morogta, de érezte, a koraesti jókedve eltűnt. De nem akarta megkérni Royt, hogy menjenek inkább haza, ha már elindultak. És amúgy is, ha neki nem is, de legalább az idősebbnek jókedve van. Ő meg majdcsak kibírja az estét valahogy. Maximum eltör pár dákót a két hívatlan hátán, és meg is van oldva a probléma…  
A beszélgetés további részéhez nem szólt hozzá, sőt, Roy öleléséből is kibontakozott és kissé lemaradva követte a társaságot. Azon gondolkodott, vajon vendége mikor is venné észre, ha szimplán bekanyarodna egy másik utcába…? A válasz fél pillanaton belül érkezett.  
A sötétszemű hátrafordult, bevárta, majd megszorította az egyik kezét. Mosolya egy kicsit eltűnt, aztán adott egy puszit az ajkaira.  
- Kérlek, bírd ki Őket egy kicsit. Lökünk párat, és megyünk is vissza – ígérte.  
- Csak hagyjanak békén, és Én sem ugrok minden szavukra – felelte.  
- Nem fognak piszkálni, különben beledobjuk a hóba mindkettőt, jó? – vigyorodott el.  
- Megbeszéltük! – mosolygott vissza. Jókedve teljesen nem tért vissza, de határozottan jobban kezdte érezni magát.  
- Hé, mit pusmogtok ott hátul? – fordult hátra Havoc.  
- Mi csak egyesekkel ellentétben nem akarjuk szívni a cigid füstjét – válaszolta a szőke, egészen normális hangnemben. Roy kézen fogta a szöszkéjét, és felzárkóztak a csapat másik két tagjához.  
A kocsma, ahová betértek, cseppet sem volt biztató, bár Breda szerint „hangulatos kis hely". Vágni lehetett a cigaretta füstjét, és az alkoholszag sem volt elhanyagolható. Belépés után pár perccel Ed közölte Royjal, hogy ha le mer részegedni, azt is meggondolja, hogy a lovakhoz beengedje-e éjszakára.  
- Ne aggódj, nem ivóversenyre jöttünk – volt az idősebb válasza.  
Ezek után elfoglalták az egyetlen szabad biliárdasztalt, s játszani kezdtek. Ednek hamar elege lett a helyből, bár próbálta eljátszani, hogy nincs semmi problémája, ez hosszútávon nem sikerült. Persze, a rosszkedvet Roy is látta rajta, és néha odament hozzá, hogy megölelje, vagy váltottak egy gyors csókot, de ez nem túl sokat lendített a szöszke kedvén._

Zene szólt a rádióból, de egészen addig nem különösebben figyelt rá, míg egy olyan dalt nem hallott meg, amit ismert. A szám elején odaintette magához Royt, és átkarolta a derekát, hogy ne szökhessen el.  
- Maradj egy kicsit, és hallgasd meg a dalt, ami szól – kérte.  
Az idősebb bólintott kicsit közelebb lépett az ülő szöszkéhez, és visszaölelt. Ed odabújt hozzá, fejét a hasának döntötte, úgysem látta így senki, és amúgy is elég erős félhomály uralkodott a helyiségben.

„_Hogy hogy van ez, nem érted,  
A végzet mindig közbeszól,  
Próbálkozunk annyi féleképpen,  
De csak a szív láthatja jól!  
Ájájájáj_

Hogy ez mért van így, nem értem,  
A fejem fáj is tőle jól,  
Mert a végén csak téged várlak,  
Nálad már minden róla szól.

Hiába nézlek, hiába kérlek,  
Hiába érzem, akkor sem értem.  
Bolond az élet, bolond a végzet,  
Nem számít már!

Hé! Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,  
Csak egy nézéssel

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell.  
_

_Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,_

_Csak egy nézéssel._

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell._

_Hogy, hogy van ez, nem értem,  
De mindent ez pörgetve jól,  
Próbálkozunk annyi féleképpen,  
De csak a szív láthatja jól._

_Hiába nézlek, hiába kérlek,  
Hiába érzem, akkor sem értem.  
Bolond az élet, bolond a végzet,  
Nem számít már!_

Hé! Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,  
Csak egy nézéssel.

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell.  
_

_Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,_

_Csak egy nézéssel._

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell._

_Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,_

_Csak egy nézéssel._

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell._

_Van, aki elbűvöl, ha szól,  
Van, aki el is csábít néha,  
És van, aki égig emel,_

_Csak egy nézéssel._

_Van, aki átölelhet jól,  
Van, aki megbolondít néha,  
De lesz majd, ki szívemre hangol, ha kell."_

A dal végére már a szöszke is énekelgetett, Roy pulcsijához szorítva az arcát.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte kedvesen megsimogatva az arcát.  
- Semmi csak Te még füstösen is jobb illatú vagy, mint itt bármi – felelte felnézve. – Fáj a fejem… Jobb lesz, ha kicsit kimegyek szellőzni.  
- Persze, menj csak, de ne menj el messzire – figyelmeztette.  
- Ne aggódj, megvédem magam – vigyorgott Rá, ahogy felállt.  
- Persze, tudom – bólintott.  
- Hé, Roy, fél órája Ti jöttök! – lépett oda hozzájuk megzavarásként Havoc.  
- Lökj helyettem is, Én úgyis csak bénázom – mondta elmosolyodva, felkapta a kabátját, és már ment is kifelé.  
A hideg éjszakában szinte rögtön érezte, hogy tisztul a feje. Felhúzta a kabátja cipzárját, és elindult a part felé. Nagyokat kortyolt a tiszta levegőből és lehajolt a fehér hóhoz, hogy gyúrhasson egy hógolyót. Figyelte a fagyott tavat, meg a semmibe vesző túlpartot. Mintha a világ végén állna most… Gyönyörű volt, puha sötét és csendes, sehol egy fénypont a parton körben…  
Elmerült a gondolataiban. Az elmúlt napokban nem volt egyedül, s most szinte rögtön elkezdte hiányolni Royt maga mellől. Szerette volna, ha ott van mellette, amíg még itt van, és nem ment el. Egy mély sóhaj után meglendítette a karját, és behajította a hógolyót a jégre. Az messzire szállt, és hamar szem elől vesztette. De ezzel cseppet sem tudta levezetni a mérgét.  
Hó roppant mögötte, de Ő nem mozdult. Nem ijedt meg, míg kint volt az orra is kitisztult, így halványan érezte a közeledő illatát.  
Két erős kar ölelte át, és Ő halkan sóhajtva nekidől a férfinak s felnézett Rá.  
- Nem fázol? Egy ideje kint vagy.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. Ahogy megfordult, és megölelte, arcát a kabáthoz simította. A következő pillanatban el is engedte, és fintorogva lépett hátrébb.  
- Mi az? – érdeklődte Roy.  
- Büdös vagy – morogta a szőke.  
- Neked is van füstszagod – felelte elvigyorodva.  
- Első dolgom lesz egy alapos zuhany otthon – bólogatott.  
- Akár mehetünk is.  
- Elköszöntél? – kérdezte, közben szemei felcsillantak.  
- Igen – helyeselt.  
- Akkor menjünk – indult el nagy lendülettel.  
- Nem tetszett a ma este, igaz? – tapintott rá a lényegre, mikor átkarolta a szöszke vállát.  
- Te jól érezted magad, nem? – válaszolt kérdéssel.  
- Én igen, de nem a kérdésemre válaszoltál – mutatott rá.  
- Ha ne neked jó volt, akkor Én is kibírtam – vonta meg a vállát.  
- Ez kedves… - jegyezte meg elmosolyodva.  
- Nem sajátíthatlak ki azért, mert szeretnék a közeledben lenni. És néha lehet nagyon eleged belőlem… - Miközben beszélt, előre figyelt az utca vége felé.  
- Ne gondolkozz ilyen butaságokon – borzolt a szőke tincsek közé. – Belőled sosem elég – mosolygott kedvesen Edre. Megállt, így neki is meg kellett állnia, de a szöszke továbbra sem nézett Rá. Óvatosan felemelte a fejét az állánál fogva, hogy egy lámpa fényénél láthassa az arcát. Adott egy apró csókot az ajkaira, és szeretettel megcirógatta az arcát. – Miért vagy meglepődve olyanon, amit tudsz? – érdeklődte halkan.  
- Nem vagyok – jött a válasz kis idő múltán. Váltottak egy csókot, majd egymásba karolva mentek tovább.

Elég késő volt már, mikor visszaértek, halkan osontak fel az emeletre, majd át a fürdőbe, hogy együtt lezuhanyozhassanak. A forró zuhany alatt összebújtak, szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak egymással. Kedveskedő, óvatos, cirógató mozdulatokkal mosták le egymást, aztán törölközés után visszaosontak a kellemes meleg szobába.  
Ed éppen a pólóját húzta magára, mikor Roy elkapta a derekát és az ölébe rántotta.  
- Csurom víz a hajam, legalább hagyd, hogy megtöröljem – kérte halkan suttogva a szöszke, de Roy nem engedte el, csak elnyúlt a száraz törölközőért, és Ő kezdte szárítgatni vele az aranyló, hosszú tincseket. A fiatalabb nyugodtan tűrte, időérzékét teljesen elvesztve ücsörgött kedvese ölében, aki lassan végzett a hajával, és ajkaival kezdte a nyakát kényeztetni, közben mindkét karjával szorosan átölelte.  
Halkan sóhajtozott, fel-felnyögött a kényeztetésre, egyik karjával hátranyúlt, beleborzolt a még szintén nedves fekete tincsekbe, visszahúzva a kezét végigsimított a sötétszemű arcán.

- Roy… - sóhajtott halkan,

- Hm? – ejtette a szöszi egyik vállára a fejét.  
- Higgadj le… - kérte lassan.  
- Nem akarod? – érdeklődte a hangerőhöz igazodva.  
- Fel fogjuk verni az egész házat… - mormogta.  
- Majd csendben leszel – csókolt a nyakába.  
- Mintha Te olyan ha… - kezdte, de a mondat közben Roy lefeküdt az ágyon, magával húzva Őt is. -… halk lennél – fejezte be az új helyzetben.  
Kellemes volt így, szorosan egymáshoz simulva, Ed már kezdett megnyugodni. Nyugalmát azonban apró érintések oszlattál el, Roy széttárt ujjai hegyével cirógatta az oldalát, nyakát. Közben a fekvő helyzet miatt ügyetlenül próbálta levenni a félig-meddig rajta lévő pólót. A zavaró ruhadarabtól végül Ő maga szabadult meg.  
Halkan sóhajtva tűrte a jóleső kényeztetést, nem mozdult, még szóban sem tiltakozott, igazából nem is akart. Amíg eszénél volt, egy utolsó, gyenge próbálkozást még tett: halkan megjegyezte, hogy papírvékonyak a falak.  
- Senki nem fog meghallani, ne aggódj – nyugtatta a fülébe suttogva, és adott egy apró csókot a szöszke szájára. Az csak bólintott, hogy hisz neki, aztán teljesen szembefordult vele. Ajkain édes mosoly játszott, Roy visszamosolygott Rá, a karjaiba zárta, Ed szorosan bújt hozzá, párszor végigsimított a hátán.  
- Holnap elmész? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Ma lesz… - jött az ugyanolyan hangerejű válasz. A fiatalabb nem felelt. Roy megint elmegy, megint egyedül marad… Erre a gondolatra csak szorosabban ölelte, nem akarta elengedni, míg nem muszáj.  
Az idősebb sem akart túlzottan elmenni, de úgy gondolta, most ráérnek még. Kedveskedve cirógatta a szöszkét, az válaszul adott pár apró csókot a nyakára, vállára. Nem tudtak, és nem is akartak másra figyelni, csak és kizárólag egymásra. Mozdulataik finomak, figyelmesek voltak, pontosan tudták, mit szeret a másik.  
Nem siettek, ki akarták élvezni az együtt töltött időt, míg lehet. Még akkor sem siettették egymást, mikor vágyuk kezdett elhatalmasodni, s a szoba kellemes levegőjét égetően forrónak érezték. Az érintések gyengédek maradtak, csak halk nyögések keveredtek mellé.  
Hosszú, szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak, szorosan ölelték egymást, míg lehetett. Eggyé válásuk után mozdulataik csak kicsit gyorsultak, a levegőt gyorsabban szedték, de bűn lett volna elsietni az alkalmat, hisz' megint olyan sokáig lesznek távol egymástól, és sehogyan sem lehetnek majd együtt…

Hosszan feküdtek lehunyt szemekkel egymás karjaiban, olykor egy-egy csókot váltva, vagy egymásra mosolyogva. Nem akartak elaludni, mindketten tudták, akkor sokkal hamarabb fog eljönni a hajnal, a reggel, a délelőtt, a dél, a délután, a holnap – a búcsú.  
Így inkább egymáshoz bújva beszélgettek lámpafénynél a meleg takaró alatt. Így is telt az idő, lassabban, de telt. Aztán gondolniuk kellett arra, hogy Roynak haza kell vezetnie délután, ami két óra utat jelent. Az idősebb lerendezte a kérdést annyival, hogy ha nagyon fáradt lesz, majd letér a pályáról, és alszik valahol a kocsiban. Ed pedig nem firtatta, bár ez az ötlet nem tetszett neki annyira.  
- Elaludtál…? – érdeklődte halkan Roy, miután egy ideig csend honolt a szobában.  
- Nem merek – hangzott a csendes felelet, s a szöszke felpillantott.  
- Pedig elég fáradtnak tűnsz. Aludj nyugodtan – simogatta meg az arcát.  
- Nem akarok – tiltakozott egy ásítás után. Az idősebb csak sóhajtott, és megfogta a fiatalabb egyik kezét. Az kicsit megszorította, és nem engedte el.  
- Fáradt leszel – jósolta előre.  
- Nem érdekel.  
- Ed…  
- Hm?  
- Egy kicsit azért nem ártana aludni…  
- Nem ezt akartad mondani – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem – bólintott rá.  
- Akkor mit? – akarta tudni rögtön.  
- Csak azt, hogy… - közben másik keze becsúszott a takaró alá, kedvesen megsimogatta a mellkasát és hasát –, szeretlek – mosolygott Rá.  
A szöszke visszamosolygott, megint megszorította a kezét. Szemei álmossága ellenére is csillogtak.  
- Én is Téged… - suttogta. Lehunyta szemeit és fejét a vállának döntötte. – Nagyon… nagyon… nagyon… - tette hozzá még kis szünetekkel.  
Roy lekapcsolta a lámpát, tenyere a szöszi mellkasán nyugodott, a másik kezét Ed fogta.  
- Most aludjunk – kérte halkan, s adott egy apró csókot a szöszi arcára. Választ már nem kapott.


	6. Elválás

Elválás

Tizenegy múlt, valamivel, mikor Edward felébredt. Mellette Roy mélyen aludt, meg sem rezzent a mozgolódására. Hosszan nézte alvó szerelme arcát, míg elmosolyodott rajta.  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elnyúlt a telefonjáért, és miután lehalkította, lefényképezte a sötét szeműt. Megnézte a képet, majd vissza is tette a készüléket a helyére. Visszabújt az előbbi helyzetébe és halkan sóhajtva lehunyta a szemeit. Tudta, hogy visszaaludni nem fog tudni, de Royt sem akarta felébreszteni, neki még vezetnie kell, nem árt pihennie.  
Jó fél óra múlva nyílt az ajtó, Al pislogott be rájuk. Ed intett neki, szavak nélkül beszélték meg, hogy ideje kelniük, mert hamarosan ebéd.  
Ed odafordult az alvóhoz. Egy percig még figyelte, majd óvatosan hozzáért az arcához és halkan szólította. De Roy meg sem rezzent. A szöszke sóhajtva hajolt fölé, és egy apró csókot adott az ajkaira. A sötétszemű továbbra sem mozdult.  
- Gonosz vagy – közölte halkan.  
Óvatosan kimászott mellőle az ágyból és az ablakhoz lépdelve felhúzta a redőnyt. Felhős volt az ég, de így is elég világos lett a szobában. Ed visszafordult. És tekintetük találkozott.  
- Nem is - ingatta a fejét lassan.  
- Dehogynem – válaszolta, és visszabújt az ágyba.  
Roy odahúzta magához és megcsókolta. Ed átölelte, és kedveskedve visszacsókolt, közben megcirógatta kicsit Roy hátát.  
- Mindjárt ebéd, nem ártana legalább felöltözni – jegyezte meg.  
- Hát igen… - bólintott, majd ásított egyet. - Mikor keltél? – érdeklődte, miközben finoman végigsimított a szőke nyakától a fenekéig.  
- Olyan fél órája – felelte sóhajtva. – Álmos vagy?  
- Kibírom – legyintett. – Na, keljünk – kimászott az ágyból és zavartalanul nyújtózott egyet. Ed mosolyogva figyelte, majd furcsállva pislogott párat.  
- Roy…  
- Hm?  
- Gyere egy kicsit – kérte bizonytalanul.  
- Mi az? – pillantott hátra.  
- Csak… ülj ide… - hívta. Roy teljesítette a kérést, leült és várta, mit akar tőle a szöszkéje.  
Ed lámpát gyújtva figyelte a vékony karcolásokat az amúgy hibátlan bőrön.  
- Nem fáj a hátad…? – kérdezte halkan, végigsimítva a karcolások mentén.  
- Nem, miért? – pillantott hátra.  
- Összekarmoltalak az éjjel… - mormogta alig hallhatóan.  
- Oh… - Hátranyúlt és Ő is kitapogatta a nem túl hosszú karcolásokat. Elvigyorodva fordult Edhez. – Ennyire jó voltam? – kérdezte. Edward elvörösödött, és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ez ne látsszon. Roy kuncogott rajta egy sort, aztán magához ölelte. – Semmi baj, Te vérmes macska – simogatta meg a hátát.  
- Ne haragudj… - kérte csendesen.  
- Ugyan, ha nem szólsz, észre sem veszem – nyugtatta. Adott még egy csókot az ajkaira, majd ismét felállt. – Öltözzünk.  
Ed egyet értett. Ezúttal is óvatosan mászott ki az ágyból.  
- Hogy vagy? – érdeklődte Roy, miközben felvette a pólóját.

- Jól… - jött a válasz, s a szőke a törölközőjét magára tekerve elindult ki a szobából. – Mindjárt jövök – ígérte, ahogy nyitotta az ajtót. Roy csak bólogatott, s teljesen felöltözött, majd visszaült az ágyra.  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felkelt, és az ablakhoz lépett. A csipkefüggönyt elhúzva figyelte a kinti havas utcát, a szomszéd házakat. Ed minden reggel ezt látja… Nekidöntötte a homlokát a hűvös üvegnek. Inkább nem említi meg neki… Az éjjel majdnem megtette, de akkor odalett volna a békéjük. Nem akarta, hogy a szöszke kiboruljon, vagy mérges legyen… Hagyja a fenébe, és úgy tesz, mintha nem lenne semmi. Elvégre, ki tudja ott, hogy neki ki a kedvese…?  
Figyelte, ahogy egy autó lassan elhajt a ház előtt a hóba vágott keréknyomon. Remélhetőleg a nagyobb utakat lekotorták, különben bajban lesz, míg eljut az autópályáig. Csak a kocsival nem lenne túl nehéz dolga, de a ló szállítóval és Shadowval együtt…  
Talán maradhatna még egy kicsit… Hisz' majd csak január negyedikén van jelenése, és még csak huszonhetedike van… Sóhajtott, elvetette a gondolatot. Nem. Ed örülne neki, de lélekben már felkészültek mindketten, hogy megint elválnak, és ezt nem kéne felborítania…  
De… még menni sem akar. Szeme előtt bepárásodott az ablak egy újabb sóhajt követően. Aztán csak arra eszmélt fel percek múlva, hogy két kar hátulról megöleli, s érezte a testet, mely egészen a hátárhoz, derekához simult. Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
Megszorította a két kezet, aztán lazított az ölelésen, hogy szembefordulhasson a szöszkével. Ahogy az aranyszín szemekbe pillantott, még erősebben elfogta a kétely, és sokkal kellemesebbnek hatott a gondolat, hogy legyenek még együtt pár napig. Mert az olvadt arany íriszek olyan bánatosan néztek Rá, hogy belesajdult a szíve.  
- Jaj, Cicám, ne nézz így rám – kérlelte halkan. Megcirógatta a szöszke arcát, az egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit. Aztán felnézett.  
- Nem tudom előadni, hogy milyen vidám vagyok, mikor nem igaz – felelte.  
- Pedig nagy színész van – mosolygott Rá kedvesen.  
- Csak drámázni tudok – vont vállat.  
- Hát persze – ölelte magához.  
A szöszke odabújt hozzá, és szorosan ölelte. A konyhából kiáltás hallatszott, hogy menjenek enni. Lassan indultak le.  
Ed elmormogott egy „jó reggelt-et, miközben leült. Roy látta szerelme mozdulatain az óvatosságot, az asztal alatt megfogta a szöszi jobbját és kicsit megszorította.  
Trisha megcsóválta a fejét és elmosolyodott. Megjegyezte, hogy igen sokáig tudtak aludni.  
- Nem is tudom, meddig voltunk fenn az éjjel… - gondolkodott el.  
- Olyan fél öt táján kapcsolhattam le a villanyt – mondta Roy.  
- Akkor tényleg jól elbeszéltük az időt – jegyezte meg szinte csak magának.  
- Hát igen, aztán elaludtál.  
- Meglehet – bólogatott.  
Nem sokkal később, mikor ismét fent voltak Ed szobájában Roy gyorsan összepakolta a holmiját, a szöszke az ágyon ülve figyelte a mozdulatait. Roy máris nagyon hiányzott neki. Levertebb volt, mint számított rá…  
Mélyet sóhajtott, mire Roy odafordult hozzá. Látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Végül odalépett a szöszihez és mellé ülve megölelte.  
- Hidd el, én sem érzem jobban magam – suttogta neki.  
- Tudom… és Én sem akarok ilyen rosszkedvű lenni… Nem tehetek róla.  
- Semmi baj – simogatta meg a hátát. – Vigyázz magadra, jó?  
- Persze… Te is – kérte.  
- Oh, jut eszembe, hoztam neked valamit – mosolyodott el.  
- Igen, mit? Kíváncsiskodott.  
- Meglátod… - állt fel, és a csomagjából egy kisebb dobozt vett elő.  
- Akkor én is előkeresem az ajándékod – kelt fel Ő is. Roy figyelte, s utána lépve gyengéden magához ölelte. – Mi az? – pillantott hátra.  
- Nagyon fáj…? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Mi? Nem… - csóválta a fejét.  
- Ed…  
- Ne kezd megint – kérte a szavába vágva. – El fog múlni, és kibírom, ne aggódj annyit.  
- Akkor is…  
- Ez nekem megéri – mondta. – Semmi baj, tényleg – nyugtatta.  
- Biztos?  
- Nem hiszel nekem? – fordult szembe vele.  
- Sosem mondasz igazat arról, hogy vagy.  
- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott rögtön.  
- Dehogynem – ejtette a vállára a fejét.  
- De igen – erősködött. – Mindig annyit mondasz csak, hogy jól vagy, de sosem azt mondod, mi is van veled…  
- De most _tényleg_ jól vagyok, ne aggódj – kérte. Felemelte egyik kezét és beletúrt Roy hajába.  
- Ha Te mondod… - sóhajtotta.  
- Na, menj arrébb, elő kell túrnom az ajándékod.  
- És nem láthatom?  
- Eltaláltad – bólintott.  
- Hát jó – ezzel visszaült az ágyra, míg Ed egy fiókot húzott ki, majd visszament az ágyhoz. Odabújt Royhoz, aki magához ölelte egyik karjával és a színes szalagos dobozt pár elsuttogott szóval átadta.  
A szöszke is átnyújtotta a becsomagolt ajándékot. Roy figyelte, ahogy a fiatalabb bontogatja a csomagolást. Ed éppen csak egy pillantást vetett a dobozra, rögtön tudta, mi az.  
- Hülye… - morogta.  
- Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy már nem szeretsz annyira rajzolni?  
- Nem az… - rázta meg a fejét. – De… ez nagyon drága holmi… - nézett fel. Szemei elárulták, hogy örül, és Roy elmosolyodott.  
- Ugyan, egy évben egyszer van karácsony!  
- Jó, de Én akkor sem vettem ilyen drága holmit… - bökött a doboz felé.  
Roy pár mozdulattal kibontotta az ajándékát, és meglepetten forgatta meg az elér kerülő dobozt a kezében maga előtt.  
- Még, hogy nem vettél drága holmit, mi?!  
- Nem vettem – felelte.  
- Hát akkor? Loptad, vagy mi? – pislogott kérdőn a szőkére.  
- Nahát, kösz, hogy ilyeneket feltételezel rólam! – háborodott fel. Felpattant az ágyról, ajándékát vitte magával; az asztala székét szembefordította az ággyal, és egy nagyobb borítójú könyvet vett elő.  
- Mire készülsz…? – érdeklődte Roy kíváncsian.  
- Nem egyértelmű? Kipróbálom, amit kaptam – kapott elő egy lapot is gyorsan, majd a könyvet rögtönzött állványként felemelte maga elé; felkapott egy ceruzát és széles, gyors mozdulatokkal rajzolni kezdett. – Ne mozdulj – szólt az ágyán ülőre közben.  
- Akkor megkérdezhetem, hogy honnan szerezted…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Mondtam, hogy maradj nyugton – emlékeztette. – És találtam, na.  
- Találtad?!  
- Ne csodálkozz már ennyit – morogta bosszúsan, közben másik színt vett ki.  
- Azért ismerd el, hogy egy ilyen táblát nem találni minden bokorban – jegyezte meg.  
- Nyisd ki – javasolta.  
A doboz belsejében nagy gonddal faragott mahagóni és natúr fa színű sakkbábuk voltak szépen egymás mellett, ahogyan a tábla kockái is ilyen színűek voltak. De nem is a bábuk voltak a legérdekesebbek. A tábla belsejében véset volt, ami odafigyelve volt fekete színnel kiegészítve. Két ló vágtázott rajta.  
- Ez… szép – mondta.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el. – Nem is olyan rossz ez a pasztellceruza… - jegyezte meg. – Az meg más kérdés, hogy ezt elbénáztam.  
- Biztosan jó.  
- Biztosan nem – vágta rá.  
- Mutasd – kérte.  
Ed felmutatta a kék-fekete, jobbára szálkás vonalakból álló, de távolról kivehető portrét.  
- Nekem tetszik – mosolyodott el Roy.  
- Akkor vidd el – nyújtotta át a lapot.

Tarka megint örült a hónak, ahogy ki lett engedve az istállóból, míg Shadow inkább csak beleszaglászott majd eldöntötte, bent maradt az istálló tiszta és száraz kövén. A két fiatal nem figyelt annyira a lovakra, inkább egymást akarták a hóba lökni. Edward sokáig csak talpon maradni próbált, aztán egy ügyes mozdulattal kibuktatta Royt, mire az idősebb magával rántotta. Egyszerre kacagtak fel a helyzeten.  
- Mondtam, hogy Én nyerek! – vigyorgott a fiatalabb.

- Persze – mosolygott Rá jóval szelídebben a sötétszemű. Átölelte a szöszke derekát, nem hagyta volna felkelni. Apró pelyhekben hullott a hó, de ez cseppet sem zavarta Őket akkor.  
- Mi az? – érdeklődte Ed, mikor meglátta a sötét szemeket.  
- Mi lenne? – kérdezett vissza Roy.  
- Úgy néztél rám… Valami baj van?  
- Ja, nem, semmi – mosolyodott el megint. – Csak… hiányozni fogsz.  
- Ha eddig túléltük, ezután is menni fog - felelte egy mosollyal. Fejét Roy mellkasára ejtette, míg az idősebb a fehér fellegekre nézett fel, s a hulló hópelyheket figyelte. Sóhajtott egyet.  
- Persze, menni fog – visszhangozta. Úgy érezte, ez lett volna az utolsó alkalom, hogy elmondja. De… jobb, ha Ed nem tud meg az egészből semmit… Mindkettőjüknek jobb. – Indulnom kellene, mert a végén még teljesen besötétedik… - jegyezte meg.  
- Sötétedhetne később is – morogta a szőke, ahogy felállt.  
- Végül is, most van ideje… - Gyorsan lehavazták egymást, aztán mentek, hogy felkészítsék Shadowt az utazásra.  
Egy órával később némán néztek egymásra a kocsi mellett. Végül Ed lépett közelebb Royhoz; magához ölelte és felnézve halovány mosollyal szólalt meg:  
- Ha hazaértetek, szólj…  
- Felhívlak – ígérte. – Vigyázz magadra – ölelte szorosan.  
- Te is – bújt közelebb. Pár perc múlva kibontakozott az ölelésből és hátrált egy lépést. – Így sosem fogsz elindulni.  
- De, csak nagyon lassan – mosolyodott el. – Légy jó – ölelte még fél karral magához és adott egy csókot az ajkaira.  
- Én mindig jó vagyok – felelte. – Te is. Jó utat, ne száguldozz a pályán.  
- Nem is tudnék – nevetett fel. Fél perces csend ereszkedett rájuk.  
- Na, mész, vagy estig akarsz itt állni?  
- Megyek már, megyek – ült be a kocsiba. – Ja, majd elfelejtettem: boldog újévet! – hajolt még ki az ablakon.  
- Neked is – emelte intésre az egyik karját. Figyelte Roy kocsiját, míg ki nem kanyarodott az utcából. Sóhajtva ment vissza a házba, a szobájában lefeküdt az ágyára. Nem volt álmos, de valahogy ott érezte legjobban a szerelme illatát. Aztán mégis elnyomta az álom.  
Pár óra múlva, mikor a telefonja csörgésére ébredt, az első pillanatban még azt várta, hogy Roy majd kedvesen magához öleli. Utána gyorsan emlékeztette magát, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. Az óra nyolcat mutatott, s felvette a telefont.  
- Már azt hittem, fel sem veszed – hallotta kedvese fáradt hangját.  
- Aludtam – felelte. – Minden rendben?  
- Persze, nehezen, de hazaevickéltem.  
- Akkor jó. Pihenj le, szörnyű a hangod – tanácsolta.  
- A Tiéd szimplán csak kómás – nevetett fel halkan.  
- Az lehet…  
- Na, feküdj vissza szépen aludni.  
- Te is.  
- Szia.  
- Jó éjt – köszönt el. Bámulta még egy percig a készüléket, aztán előkereste azt a képet, amit reggel készített, és kitette háttérnek. Nem tudott visszaaludni, így felkelt, felöltözött és kiment az istállóba Tarkához.  
A ló kedvesen nyerítve üdvözölte, tenyerébe fújt, mikor meg akarta simogatni.  
- Legyen már nyár – sóhajtott fel a szőke, közben a boksz ajtajára támaszkodott. Tarka megbökte az orrával. – Ne aggódj, jól vagyok – paskolta meg a nyakát elmosolyodva. – Csak… legyen már nyár – ismételte meg a mondatot. Hisz' a legjobban ez fejezte ki, mit szeretne: hogy sokáig együtt lehessen Royjal…


	7. Köszönet

Köszönet és…

Majd' másfél év LT óta ez volt a legnehezebb szülésem, de most komolyan. Hat fejezeten fél évet ülni O.o Na jó, mentségemre szóljon, tartalmas, és nem mindig pozitív fél év volt ez, de vége, újév van, új tervekkel és új történetekkel indulok. Nem szabadultok tőlem, hehe.  
Ha ezt olvasod, az azt jelenti, hogy… Nos, hogy túléltél egy újabb szériát a sorozatomból, gratulálok! De ne örülj, nincs még vége! (Igaz ugyan, hogy fogalmam sincs, mikor leszek képes folytatni, de lesz folytatás, ebben biztosak lehettek).  
Azt hiszem, ezzel mindent elmondtam. Szóval a kötelező köszönetem kedves kritikaíróim felé:

12-21

Bogi91

Garunrine  
gravifan  
Hikari-chan  
Itami-chan

kyoko98  
Lizy19  
Rit as Shadow  
sifi  
SzEm  
verka  
zoey_96

Sok-sok ismerős név… Köszi, hogy kitartotok mellettem!

Szóval, _következő széria… _Címet ne kérdezzetek, nem tudom. Hogy mikor jön, azt sem. Egyelőre nem tudom írni, várom a mindent elsöprő ihletet… Addig írok mást.  
Egy kis reklám: pár emberrel még nyáron átköltöztünk . Ott lassan minden történetem megtalálható lesz, valamint gyorsabb folytatás, és az újakat már csak oda teszem fel, kivéve LT-t, és egy másik sorozatomat. Oda is érdemes benézni, ne ijedjetek meg az angol oldaltól, annyira nem nehéz, és nyugodtan szóljon bárki, ha segítség kellene. ^^

Ölelés mindenkinek;

_Katie Cat; 2009. június 15. – 2009. december 26.  
Végleges javítás: 2010. január 11._


End file.
